Try Me If You Dare
by XxijiexX
Summary: Mikan Sakura had been transferred to GA in London at the age of 12. After four years, the GA in London had decided to return her back to GA in Japan. Due to personal contacts had strictly been cut off, no one in Japan really knew anything about her. what will be the aftermath? Romance/Suspense/Rivalry/Secrets/Humor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters.

P/S: Some new characters may be added so please bear with me and pretty please, do not get pissed at me if it's not good. This is my first time trying.

…..

" sorry we couldn't go together with you," a certain blue haired boy said sadly.

" no biggie. you guys still gonna come so that does count as something, even if you guys come a bit later than me," a brunette's soft voice came. She looked at a particular black haired guy stood close next to her and a sweet smile appeared across her face. she rather liked him being like this. It's not always she gotta see him this clingy and protective. Usually, he would just stood at the corner silently and watched from afar whenever she needed to board in. 'it's different this time', she thought silently, thinking of where she's going to fly to.

She looked down at her left hand at her side. It fit perfectly in his and his long muscled fingers intertwined with hers warmly. " seriously?" she quirked one brow at him. Even though she liked how her hands felt in his, she needed to go now. " I need to board in now," she added hastily when she saw the line at the boarding room getting shorter and shorter. The grip tightened. The girl looked at the guy and pleaded with her eyes to let her go. The guy bit his lower lip and shook his head.

Seeing what happened, the blue haired guy, smacked his friend's head. " dude, just let it go already. Why are you being clingy all of a sudden? Usually you wouldn't even touch her hands." He chuckled. It's nice to tease him once in awhile. It's not always he got a chance to do it these days. More than often, lately, the guy was always in a foul mood. He already knew the reason for that but he need not ask for it. And if he just mess with him even the tiniest bit, at the wrong time, all hell broke loose. His best friend was in a mood far more worst than a girl who has PMS.

The dark haired guy glared menacingly at his best friend and mumbled something under his breath. Most probably another cursing word, they all thought. he let his hand go and pulled the brunette girl into his arms to give her a bear hug. She was shorter than him so when he pulled her, she crashed into his chest. " you sure you're going to be okay there alone?" his voice came.

The girl looked up and met his steady gaze. " of course I am. Have some faith in me." she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. She liked how he smelled to her. Sweet yet masculine and calming. Hell, she liked everything about him. He's like perfection to her. forget what people say that nothing is perfect in this world. In HER world, there are. And he's one of them.

He buried his face into her hair and wrapped his arms around her small body. They could just stay like that forever. But reality is the least one could wish for—well, at least not for him. " I do have faith in you. it's just that.. well.. you're going THERE. That's what I'm worried about. And HIM. I don't like the thought of you meeting with him again. It pains me." he murmured against her soft hair. Darn it, ever since he knew about their being transferred to another branch, he couldn't sit still whenever he thought about it. And the fact that she has to go first while they needed to stay behind, made him feel restless. He feels insecure every time the thought popped inside his head. He couldn't sleep because of that. And lately, the insomnia (which he rarely has) kept getting back at him and driving him mad. If he could, he bloody wanted to go with her now; instead of waiting for another week to come before he could follow her. "damn the upperhand," he cursed in his head.

She pulled away and took a step back. She held his hands firmly. " if that's what you have been worrying about, don't. he was my past and you're my future. So, stop fretting already, 'kay?," she reassured him. "If it makes you feel a bit better, I'm just going to have some fun by MYSELF until you guys come. How bout that? much better right?" she emphasized on the word myself a little to ease the pressure off him.

The dark haired guy sighed and nodded. The brunette girl grinned and stood on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

The blue haired guy closed his eyes and faked a comical puke. " too much romance going on around here, you guys gonna make me sick." he laughed. "enough already. Just let her go or she's going to miss her flight."

The dark haired guy seemed reluctant to let the girl's hands go but eventually, he did. he had no other choice. the last person on the line had gone inside the boarding room. " just so you know, this is hard for me," he said while smiling weakly at her.

" just so YOU know, it's hard for me too."

They stared at each other for some time, drowning in each other's gaze. The blue haired guy watched for some time, his eyes repeatedly went from the girl to his friend over and over again. Nothing. No one had made a move. And he had watched them for a complete 30 seconds now! he got nothing out of it.

At last, he flipped. " for crying out loud, enough with your melodramatic goodbyes! just go!" He put her hands on the girl's back and gave her a push. Honestly, if he didn't step in, they would stay like that the whole day and she would definitely miss her flight. And for that, God knows what the upperhand would do if that happened.

Realizing that the door almost closed, the girl made a run towards it. Before she finally step inside, she hastily turned around; bowed her head and waved her final goodbye.

Then, she was gone.

" don't worry dude," the blue haired guy said as he patted his best friend's back. They were still standing there, not moving, eyes on the boarding room door. "She's going to be just fine. You know how she is. the guys over there will have a hard time getting comfortable with her temper. Believe me," he added.

" let's just hope that's it's true," he answered miserably. He turned around and made his way to the airport parking lot.

Seeing his best friend in a dejected mood, the blue haired guy quickly picked up his pace and ran after him. Just when he was just a few metres apart, he jumped and grabbed him by the neck, making the dark haired guy's muttered yet, another curse.

" now that your princess is gone, how bout we continue our bromance instead?" he teased.

A vein popped at the dark haired guy's temple. He silently made a small fire in his hand and slowly burnt the end of his best friend's jacket. It wasn't long when the burnt smell finally reached his idiotic friend's nose. And when it finally did, he was so shocked that he nearly tripped when he jumped around like a stupid frog, trying to put off the fire. When his efforts ended up in vain, he took of his jacket and threw it on the floor before he jumped on it and repeated stomped on it.

When the small fire finally ceased and gone, he wiped his sweaty forehead and glared at his best friend who was silently trying his best not to laugh out loud. The dark haired guy tried his hardest to hold his laughter from coming out by holding his stomach with his hands but it was so darn funny to see the entire scene when his friend shriek at the fire and curse non-stop. " that's is not funny!" he frantically hissed.

" it is to me." he smirked, turned around and walked away.

Just after a few feet away, a roar of laughter was heard. Loud and clear.

This time, it was the blue haired guy's turn for his vein to pop on the temple. " YOU ARE SOOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS WHEN WE RETURN BACK TO THE ACADEMY!" he yelled furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters.

P/S: Some new characters may be added so please don't get mad at me.

…

A black limousine stopped in front of the GA gate. A door suddenly opened and a girl stepped outside. Behind her Channel shades, she stared at the humongous building before her. She randomly nodded her head and wondered how much the place had changed since the last time she was there; or more importantly, how much the place **had not change** without her absence.

She leaned casually against the car. She could just get herself in with her alice but then again, that would be kind of rude to just barge in like that. Although she was usually and naturally rude-and she always prefer to be like that-she didn't really want to get any teacher whom supposed to greet her today, into trouble. She could be nice. The girl shrugged and added in her head, 'just sometimes.'

The gate opened and walked out a guy with blonde hair with a pair of dazzling purple eyes, wearing a purple turtle neck sweater matched with a pink barrette hat. His face had this huge grin and he greeted her so energetically that she had to fight the urge to laugh because everything looked like impossible to her but yet, it was real. It's like deja-vu or something. 'He's still the same as always," she thought.

" Hai! I'm Mr. Narumi and I'm here to welcome you to Gakuen Alice," he chirped as he put out his hand for a friendly handshake.

The girl completely ignored it and flipped her hair instead. " can I come inside now?"

Mr. Narumi awkwardly pulled back his hands and gulped. His wide smile had wavered a little. " uhh. Yes. Of course. Your personal stuff had been delivered to your room beforehand so you may straightaway proceed to your class."

The girl shrugged. " Fine. Whatever." And walked passed him into the academy compound.

Mr. Narumi blinked his eyes rapidly and wondered whether foreigners are usually this rude but something significant caught his eyes-more like his ears-more than just the attitude. The voice sounded oddly familiar to him. He tried to remember where he had heard it before but then again, he could be paranoid. He had like hundreds of students after all. It could be anyone's voice. Without further delay, he quickly followed from behind.

….

" Ja, minna-san! we have a new transfer student here and I hope you guys get along well with her." Narumi delightfully announced.

" he said 'her'! it's a girl then!" a male student exclaimed cheerfully.

" heck yea! It's been awhile since a girl joined our class." Another one joined in.

" just give it up. She would probably all over Natsume and Ruka too," A voice said blandly.

" yeah right. Not probably, it's DEFINITELY." a guy stated, followed by murmurs of 'yeah' and 'right'.

" if she dares to step near Natsume, I would tear her apart."

" I would kill her if she's drooling over my Ruka."

" yeah, if it happens, we'll teach her a lesson!"

Behind the door, the particular girl activated her nullifying alice. the corner of the girl's lips curled up into an odd devilish smile. " heck yeah, I will definitely enjoy my time here while waiting for **you guys** to come."

A particular raven haired guy grunt under his manga for he was annoyed with the sudden ruckus but still, he did not move from his position. He was the least bit interested in what the gay teacher was saying. His honey blonde haired best friend just continued patting his bunny's head without much interest to join in the topic. While a particular raven haired girl continued on fixing one of her upgraded invention, the 720 baka gun, not bothering what the commotion was all about.

" now, now, minna-san!" Mr. Narumi said, trying to calm the whole class down. "please calm down so we can get our new friend inside to join our class."

A door was kicked open and stepped inside was a girl, with one hand at her side while the other inside her pocket. She stood at the front of the class and took off her shades and put it on top of her head. The class suddenly turned surprisingly silent—which was quite impossible because class 1A of high division ( Author's note: Sorry. I could not figure out how the classes were divided between the ages and division. ) was known to never been silent, right from when they were 3A in lower division. Four years had passed and they still kept their record as the noisiest class when the teachers weren't around. Everyone was staring at her; surprised with jaw-dropped expressions played on each of their faces.

The new girl's hair was extremely long; it trailed down behind her back until it reached her waist and hers was as dark as night. One look would tell that it was silky smooth and a guy would be crazy enough not to run his hand through her perfect hair. A few strands of her hair were highlighted with a bit of blood red color, showing a small part of her rebellious side. Her face was temptations incarnate; small and yet so gorgeous. A small silent smile appeared on her luscious lips which had a tinge of a soft pink colour. Her nose was definitely at the perfect place. And her eyes, just below her choppy fringe which covered her eyebrows as well, were brown and big and very mesmerizing to one's eyes. With her long pair of legs, her height definitely abnormal if compared to other normal girls but still, she was considered short if she stood next to a guy, but that didn't really matter at all. And even if she's not quite voluptuous, she had the right amount of curves for a guy to drool over for. Apparently, it would be 'her new classmates' to drool for. A number of girls inside the class began to hate her already.

Even if her expression was purely stoic, she was definitely something for a guy to look at more than a few times-more like to look at more than a thousand time; if it's even possible to begin with.

She bowed her head before continuing to introduce herself. " Ellys Emery. 16. Nullifying alice. Special star." Her voice was soft with a hint of a childlike tone in it. Her voice still had this weird foreign accent but her Japanese pronunciations sounded just fine. It made the guys in the class drool even more.

When the class heard what her alice was, whispers and murmurs were heard around the class. They had not found another nullifying alice user since Mikan Sakura. It startled them a little that there's other people who has the same alice as Mikan. They thought that the alice was rare as much as it was special so not many has it. And who would have known that there's other people who possessed such alice beside the Sakuras descendants.

Hearing the words nullifying alice, almost immediately, Hotaru Imai stopped her work and paid attention to the front. She looked at the girl and her eyebrows mashed together a little, though it was quite hard to see it with her emotionless expressions, as she felt something weird about her. Her presence felt familiar to her but it was odd at the same time as well. Knowing that, Hotaru decided to pay more attention to her. Something valuable might come her way or so, she had thought.

A certain raven haired guy named Natsume Hyuuga, jerkily sat straight. He had not really paid much attention to what the gay teacher was saying but just like Hotaru, when he heard the words 'nullifying alice', he jerked from his seat. He, too, looked to the front and at the girl, hoping to see whom he had wished to see for the past four years. His shoulders sagged a little when he saw the girl was unfortunately, not his Polka. He put down his manga and leaned against his seat while grunting. His best friend, Ruka Nogi, just shook his head, watching his best friend getting worked up at nothing.

" any questions for our new friend?" Narumi asked the whole class. " not personal questions, please," he added quickly when he sensed her glaring at him.

A hand rose at the back of the class. Ellys eyes traveled to the back seats where the girl-non-other than Permy herself. Ellys had guessed correct, much to her dismay. She gave a mental shake- sat and she tried not to flinch a little when she saw a familiar face sitting next to her. She was surprised. And these weird feelings of longing appeared suddenly when she saw him staring at her but still, she kept maintaining her face as stoic as ever.

" yes, Sumirei-chan? Go on," Narumi urged.

" why are you a special star when your alice is just nullification?" she asked.

Ellys winced. She had not like, not before and not even now, she still didn't like this permy. The seaweed head always bring her to the bits, driving her mad; always messing with her, trying to pick a fight with her whenever she can. Always trying to find a fault in everything she did. But that was the past, Ellys thought. Now that she's a different person, she could step on her anytime she wanted.

Ellys smirked. " how bout if you ask that to the upperhand? They're the one who gave me the star. Are you dissatisfied that I'm a bit above than you, a two star cat-dog alice user?" she asked acerbically.

" why the heck do you know my alice?! What are you?!" she shot back.

" Nothing. I'm just a normal alice user who happens to have a nullifying alice. Does that satisfy your question?" Ellys asked back with a flat tone. Her face remained stoic.

" who do you think you are to—"

Narumi quickly cut her off. " Now now Sumirei-chan, please calm down. Let's not destroy her first day of school here, shall we?" he carefully chose his words, trying his best not to disrupt an active volcano. " so, end of Q&A then." He laughed nervously.

Sumirei bit her lower lips but she obediently sat down. Her eyes won't stop glaring at the new girl. Somehow, deep inside her mind, she had already imagined her scratching the new girl's face over and over again with her claws until it was unrecognizable. Then, she would be the most satisfied person living on earth. She laughed evily inside her head.

" now, let's find Ellys-chan a seat so that—" Narumi began before getting cut off.

" Sensei, can I choose my own seat?"

Narumi stared at her unblinking, surprised with her sudden question. He gulped. " well, usually, I would give you the permission since there's a lot of free seats, but there's only one seat available now so, unless you can get a student here to exchange a seat with your, then I have no problem with that."

She nodded and looked at the entire class to access the whole of it. She hated when someone chose a seat for her. if it was the old her, she wouldn't mind seating with anyone the teacher paired her up with but now, she's not going to be the same again. She would take control. She looked again. Most of her classmates were the same as those back when she was 12. Maybe a few had gone somewhere else, or perhaps, changed classes, considering that the number of students in the class had ceased a little. At least, Yuu, Koko, Anna and Nonoko were still there-besides the obvious ones, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

'Natsume', her mind said. Her gaze stopped at a familiar face of a raven haired boy. A tiny mischievous smiled appeared across her face. ' I did tell **them** that I would have fun by myself. So I will,' she thought jubilantly.

" sensei, I found a seat I want to sit."

" eh? Which one?"

Instead of answering to Narumi's question, Ellys walked down the aisle towards the back of the class. Every persons she passed by, they just stared at her, wide eyes. Her pace stopped beside Permy's seat. She rose her hand and said " sensei, I want to sit here!" to the front where Narumi stood. She pointed her slender fore finger to where Sumirei was seating.

Narumi sweat-dropped. " uhh, Ellys-chan. The seat belongs to Sumirei. I don't think she will give it up for you. why don't you—"

"No. She will give it to me. I'm sure of it. Actually, I can bet on it," she said confidently.

Hearing that, Sumire stood up. Her face turned crimson and her nose flared. 'like a bull in rage waiting to strike a person in red. In her case, a bull with perms,' Ellys added in her head amusingly. Nothing pleased her more than something to amuse her; by means, something she could annoy with, or more like someone. And Permy was the best candidate she ever had. And she rather thought this seaweed need some payback for what she had done four years ago to her. And the payback would start now.

"What makes your think in your crazy tiny mind that I would give up my place for you?" she hissed.

"It's not yours to begin with," Ellys answered.

"Of course it is! I had been sitting here all my life!"

"It IS yours. But it WAS not yours," Ellys emphasized on the differences of the two verbs.

"What do you mean by that?!" she shot back.

Ellys looked at her with a tilt head on the side. She crossed her arms on her chest. "This seat belongs to Mikan Sakura. You took it from her after she left."

Natsume's head snapped to her direction. Hataru eyed her even more intently. Ruka stared seriously at her. everyone pretty much focused on the scene.

Permy's eyes wide with shock. " h-how..how d-d-did you know that?" she stammered. How on earth can the new girl know the seating? More importantly, how can she know Mikan Sakura?

Ellys stopped to think whether she needed to explain further or not on the matter of how on earth she managed to know that the seat was Mikan Sakura's. She had crossed the line. She wasn't supposed to mention the name but now that she did, she needed to explain. Yep. Seeing all the flabbergasted faces around the class, she ought to explain. But by all means, she wouldn't tell the truth. Why destroy the fun when it just began?

She quickly added after a brilliant thought. " I heard the girls talking on my way here. They said some old permy haired girl had taken over the seat besides Natsume Hyuuga and being all clingy to him. I didn't know which one is this Hyuuga guy but I could guess with that ridiculous seaweed hair of yours, that it's you whom they were talking about. They practically bad mouthed you so I assumed they really despised you. if I took your seat, I would be helping them a little. That's just made my day a bit better," she explained while feigning a little smile.

Her long explanation resulted in a few nods and murmurs of 'yeah, that's possible' and 'that could be it' from the rest of the class. Ellys sighed in relief in the inside. Safe.

Permy's eyes twitched. Her face turned ashen. " it would make your day?" she said through gritted teeth. Her fists clenched hard at her sides.

Ellys shrugged. " A little. Maybe. But whether you're going to give it or not with your consent, I'm still going to take this seat anyway."

" that's it! I had enough of your snobbish way!" she shrieked in rage. A pair of cat ears popped on top of her head and her nose had appeared to a cat's, with whiskers and all. without much delay, she made a jump and came charging, with claws showing no mercy at her paws, straight towards her. Her speed was fast and good but Ellys had better experience in handling the matter. She was trained with professional trainers. This was just a child play to her. she needed not use her alice for this one. Just a mere physical defense and attack would do.

She dragged her feet and moved her body to the left a little before grabbing for permy's arm and flipping her around, until she fell onto the cold hard marble floor. It surprised the whole class. Even Narumi stared with shock. He should have stepped in to stop the fight if he knew it would turn out like this. Permy winced in pain. Feeling totally embarrassed, she quickly stood up, and cringed every time the pain hit her.

She glared at the new girl. "You said your alice is nullifying!"

"It is," Ellys said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Then, what on earth did you just do?!" she asked, feeling dissatisfied.

"I'm just physically fit. That's all." Ellys answered blandly. Then, she eyed her curiously. "What? You want to try another one to prove I'm wrong?"

" uhh. Sumirei-chan, why don't you just take a seat beside Yuu and let her have your seat?" Narumi's voice suddenly came. He thought he finally needed to do something before Sumirei's bone broke for real. He had not thought it had down to this serious with just a changing seat.

Certainly, it was clear to everyone's eyes that Sumirei refused to back down but with her state, she had no choice but to obey. Another flip like that, she would loose one of her bones. And she definitely she wouldn't want that. With clenched fists on her sides, teeth gritting, face scarlet with anger, she made her way down the aisle towards the front seat; next to Yuu. Halfway there, Ellys called out to her.

" Permy! Just so you know, even if I took this seat from you, I can assure you that I'm the least bit interested in this dull guy over here and his friend over there," she exclaimed while pointing her forefinger towards a stoic face Natsume and a confused looking Ruka. She took a seat next to Natsume and leaned casually against her seat. Permy continued her way towards her seat while grumbling and complaining non-stop.

" uhhh. Now that the changing of seat is done, uhhh.. we shall proceed with the class then," Narumi announced awkwardly to the whole class. The atmosphere was intense. He gulped before forcing himself to smile wide and back to his cheery self. " okay, today, we'll continue with Shakespeare. So take out your book and read page 101."

Noticed that Ellys had not any books, Narumi called out to the back of the class. " Ellys-chan, you can share a book with Natsume-kun. Since he's sitting next to you, he'll be your partner from now on."

" I do not need a partner for I already knew the places around here. And no, no thank you. I do not want to share with him. Plus, I already finished studying Shakespeare back at my place so I'm good to go," she replied, causing a surprised to every one else in the room. Not that she had finished studying Shakespeare caused the commotion, it's the fact that she turned down a million golden chances to become THE Natsume Hyuuga's partner.

The guys sweat dropped and the girls cried happily; at least she won't be interested in Natsume so the spot of being Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi's girlfriends were still available, the girls thought. And the guys were far happier than the girls that finally, a girl whom was not interested in neither Natsume nor Ruka appeared.

Natsume sent a glance at Koko sitting two seats next to Ruka. Understood the meaning of the glance, Koko shook his head and showed an 'X' sign with his forefingers. All these time, he had been trying to read the new girl's mind but he could get nothing out of her head. She had cancelled his reading alice completely that it was impossible for him to break into. 'A strong nullifying alice user. Make sense she's a special star', he heard Natsume said in his head and Koko nodded in agreement. He tried to get something useful out of Narumi's head of the new girl but the gay teacher seemed to know about the same information as the rest of the kids. Nothing.

Koko sighed in defeat. It was super hard to get inside the new girl's head but it was super easy to get inside everyone else. And Sumirei's. Koko chuckled. She was imagining strangling the new girl with a rope and dipping her head in a bowl of boiling water. It was always fun to see what's in a person's mind. Koko looked at the new girl.

' I bet it would be a thousand time more thrilling to see what's inside her mind,' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen alice nor the characters.

P/S: some new characters may be added so pretty please with cherry on top, don't get mad at me if it's not fit with your interest.

…..

A brunette girl plopped onto the soft bed and looked around at her new room. The entire wall was painted white. Most of the furniture inside was in black colour. She saw no point in complaining as the academy managed to keep it simple for her; just like how she liked it. A flat plasma screen was placed on the wall along with an X box and a movie player on the top long shelf below it. All her stuff was already in their places; her books and novels were on the black wooden cupboard near her study table, properly organized. Her clothes were already hanged in her closet. Her footwear collections were properly kept in the small black closet at her door.

The room was big; not as big as one she had back in London but she already felt satisfied with a space like this. She didn't really need a big room. she's just gonna use it to sleep and attend to her personal care. Other than that, she doubted she would be spending her entire time in her room. she looked at the huge flat plasma screen again and thought, 'well, maybe for some round of movies and popcorn.'

She laid flat on her back onto the soft feathery touch mattress. She looked up to the black painted ceiling. She flicked her fingers and the ceiling turned to an outer space look, filled with stars. She rather liked her ceiling looked like that. At least she won't be bored whenever she looked up when she's in bed, trying to sleep.

She rolled herself from right to left and all over again. At the end, she buried her face into the mattress and sighed. She couldn't help but remembered how Natsume looked before her eyes just now. he was exactly the same how she used to picture her in her mind. But he had grown to be a man; a grown up man. His raven hair was now messy, like he didn't bother to fix his hair at all every morning. It had grown a little. Not exactly long but certainly it looked longer than the last time she saw him last four years. And she liked it. she chewed her lower lips. His face was touting her from keeping her hands off from cupping it in her hands. His face features looked stronger and masculine, his jaw seemed harder and my god, he seemed to develop some muscles as well. She felt her face going hot just thinking about it.

She gave herself a mental shake. 'No,' she repeatedly reminded herself. She's not going to fall for the guy anymore. 'Yes, it's true that he looks way hotter than he was four years ago..' She blushed. '…but that's just it. I already had my closure with him. And I had moved on. Hence, I don't give a crap about him.' She tried to convince herself. But it was easier said than done. Even she knew that. Because for crying out loud, the guy was devastatingly handsome that it tempted her so bloody much!

If '**he**' ( Author's note : another guy in London whom I refused to tell the name. He would come out in the story soon enough. So, please bear with me for a while. Hehe. ) didn't come here to GA soon enough, she would loose her senses along with her sanity and fall for Hyuuga again. And she didn't want that to happen; at least some tiny small part inside her didn't want that.

She sat up and heaved out a heavy sigh. It's so burdensome. She hated it.

As if she could sense something, her body became stiff. A silhouette happened to stand behind her black glass door to the balcony. Her killing instinct quickly activated. She stealthily tip toed to the door and her hands already formed fire. As she got closer and the silhouette became more clearer and clearer and a person's face slowly appeared before the light, she immediately put off the fire. " Persona," she muttered in annoyance.

A guy wearing black from head to toe stepped into the light in her room with a smirk on his face. "Did I scare you?"

"The heck are you doing in this middle of the night? I almost killed you!" she hissed.

" I came to deliver you something." He passed her something that looked like a mask. The brunette girl flipped the mask to the other side and saw it was a cat's. A white cat. Her face turned into a frown.

"Come on. Isn't that what you always wanted? To become his partner?" he asked teasingly.

" I am not his partner. I already turned the offer down."

"Well, whatever the case is, you're still going to train with him. And isn't that what you always wanted to?" he teased again.

The brunette girl glared menacingly at him as a dark aura slowly began to form around them. "Shut the crap out before I killed you."

Persona gulped and muttered an apology. He often forgot that the girl who was now standing in front of him, was far more different that the girl whom he had threatened four years ago. She was stronger than him; that he was sure of. But the fact that the bubbly idiotic good for nothing girl had changed to a mean, cruel and heartless person kinda scared him a little. Even with his alice, he wouldn't dare to mess with her. She was Death after all.

He knew who the brunette girl was. Actually, when Narumi picked her up early this morning, he had followed silently from the back and stood on the branch of a nearby tree. When he first saw her, he was startled to see her dark hair but knowing who she was, immediately he knew that she's using the Changes alice. She had changed her appearance. Clearly, he had improved tremendously. And the fact that even a teacher like Narumi couldn't sense it was HER, by all means; she got a good control over her alices. Apparently, he was informed that she transferred to GA in Japan under her English name so the possibility of people—that includes the teacher as well—who knew that the fact that **Ellys Emerys is Mikan Sakura**, was very little. But Persona was certain that the upperhand and the principals would know.

He could not quite figure out the reason why she didn't want people to know that she's Mikan Sakura but he's not going to step in and acted like he knew the whole story. Besides, she looked like she was having fun playing so he's not going to be the dumb idiotic person who's going to disrupt her fun and get himself killed by her at the end of the way. He would just be the bystander and watched.

" your training starts in another 10 minutes. Get ready and head for the woods," He informed before disappeared somewhere else.

Ellys looked at the foreign mask in her hands. She stared at it for a long time and bit her lower lips. She had enough alice controllers on her and now she had to wear a mask too?

Before she headed to her room after classes, she was summoned to the principal's office. And left the room with a scowl on her face; and a few alice controllers. Two were pierced on her left ears, one was tied around her right wrist and another one around her neck—though she rather liked that one because it somehow looked like a cute choker to her.

She sighed, like having no choice, headed for the glass window to the balcony. With a flick of her fingers, her brunette hair turned dark as night. She put the mask on and pulled it to the side so it would like she still wear it, but not on her face. She didn't like breathing against the mask. She felt trapped.

And then, she teleported herself to the woods, exactly where Persona had informed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters.

( i don't know how many times I have to write this same line over and over again on every chapters. Sigh. )

P/s : new characters may be added to the story. This is the fourth time I typed this. Haha. Uhh, I added a few cursing and harsh words parts. Hope you don't mind.

Btw, sorry I changed the title. The old one sounded a bit boring, don't you think? Hope y'alls didn't get lost finding it.

And ouh, I got some emails saying there were some people dropped comments/reviews on my story. i'm all excited; but unfortunately, I didn't know where the heck to check it. Where can I read the reviews/comments they left me? Any help?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"The hell do you call me here for at this kind of hour?" Natsume asked in annoyance.

He was about to fall asleep on his soft bed when suddenly, Persona came to his balcony, open the glass door and walked into his room like he owned the place. He had ordered him to go to the woods. If he couldn't make it there in 10 minutes, he would have to be mentally and physically prepare for the consequences.

Persona appeared from behind one of the huge tree trunks surrounded the woods and leaned casually against it. A smirk played on his face. "I refused to believe that you're a type of person who sleeps early."

"You know I don't give a damn about anything you said," he answered nonchalantly. "So, remind me again why you drag me at this place?"

"I'm going to introduce you to your new partner," Persona said.

"I don't need a partner," Natsume answered coldly.

"You need one if you want to get stronger," Persona stated. He smirked when he saw Natsume halted to think.

Persona knew too well what's playing in his disciple's mind. He knew Natsume refused a partner. His last one was Mikan Sakura but that's four years ago. The kid had not accepted any one he offered ever since. Probably still attached to Mikan. But his needs in wanting to get stronger build up half of his mind along with his personality and attitude. And safe to say, it conquered almost everything regarding his choices in making decision. He would do anything to get stronger and stronger. Why? Persona could guess none. He had one assumption though; to bring Mikan Sakura's back. But the kid's sometimes hard to predict. In short, he's unpredictable. Even Persona's judgments of him seldom correct. But that's the more fun to it.

But now that his partner's also Mikan Sakura—not that Natsume Hyuuga was informed about it—, not the little bubbly girl but a mean and ruthless Mikan Sakura, Persona's quite curious to see how it will turn out. It'd be interesting to watch the aftermath. It wasn't his decision in the first place to partner him up with her—though both of them refused to partner up with each other. It just happened that she's the only person in third year in DA class aside from Natsume and it just happened too, that Natsume needed someone to train with; someone new, someone who he didn't know about her skills at all, so he could quickly pick it up, learn and adapt it to missions. He'll be stronger, but the process will be slowly and slowly take place.

"Fine. Whatever." Natsume shrugged. "Where is he?"

Persona's eye blinked rapidly behind his half-covered mask. " I don't remember making a statement that your partner is a _he_." Did he?Even he was confused now. He didn't remember mentioning anything about his partner being a guy.

"What? If it's a she male, I would not mind burning shehim ( Author's note: this is not even a word! I just made it up. Haha! ) to crisp. I'll cut that new partner of mine from limbs to limbs and make a barbeque party for the cannibals,"Natsume said in disdain.

And when Persona didn't reply anything and the corner of his lips curled up to a smirk, Natsume's eyes bulged. "My supposed-to-be partner is a girl?" he asked in disbelief.

Persona gave a tiny smile and nodded his head. "She's the same age as you so I see no problem in you partnered up with her."

Hearing that, Natsume put his hands in his pockets, turned his heels around and started to walk towards the direction of the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Persona called out.

"I'm going back to my room. I rather spend my time finishing my manga than partner up with a pussy who jumps around and squealed every time I throw fire balls at her," he replied without the least bother to turn around, and continued on with his pace.

When a distant laugh was heard, Natsume whirled around and glared at Persona. The mad man was laughing. He doubted it's something funny. The man had never found a sense in humor; or rather, if he does have one, his sense of humor would be very peculiar. When his laugh had stopped, he looked straight to Natsume's eyes. "You would think that I picked a low one-star female alice user to be your partner? I'm not crazy enough to sacrifice an innocent life in return for you to get stronger."

Natsume scoffed at the answer. "Says a person who ruthlessly kills any breathing creatures who gets in his ways during mission."

A mean smile appeared on Persona's face. "Let's not dwell on the past, shall we?"

Natsume met Persona steady gaze. Four yeas ago, he wouldn't dare go near the guy, now, he could even hurled a barrage of insults at him. Staring his mentor down too, was no problem to him now. " 'past' isn't quite the correct term I would use if you talk about _recently_, which also happened to be this morning."

Persona shrugged at his disciple's comment. He had nothing to argue about that because his words kinda made sense, even if he hated to admit it.

" Anyway, I'm in Dangerous Ability class. As far as I'm concerned, there are no other third years who are in the same group as me," Natsume continued on.

Persona playfully tapped his long finger on his chin. " Actually, there is. Just recently. No one knows about it though, except those who should know; the academy upper hands and me."

"then where is she? You talk about her as if she's some sort of an important bigger person than—" Natsume's words trailed when suddenly, his words got cut off.

"Shut the hell up, Hyuuga. Jeez. Since when did you talk so bloody much with that big mouth of yours? I've been sitting here watching you two babbling about craps non-stop," a soft childlike voice came suddenly. Natsume looked around frantically and saw nothing except for trees and dark whereas Persona just stood there, unmoving and calm. He knew who the voice belonged to. And he could already sense where it came from. Apparently, Natsume couldn't. Persona observed his disciple closely. "He needs more practice with his senses," Persona thought.

" oi, up here!" the voice called out from above.

Natsume looked up and his eyes searched for the owner of the voice. His eyes halted when he spotted a figure on a branch of a tree just six feet away from Persona's tree. Sitting cross-legged on the branch and leaning comfortably on the tree trunk was a girl. He could not see her face due to the low moonlight and the shadows from the tree but he could already guess who the person was when he saw her attire from a distance. It wasn't the academy uniform. He had seen that clothes this morning, on a certain transfer student. She wasn't wearing the GA school uniform; probably it wasn't delivered yet to her. She was wearing a pair of black knee length shorts, a crop t-shirt with a jeans jacket and a pair of white ballerina flats, or he thought they were one. He's a guy. No way could he differentiate the women's footwear. It was difficult enough to differentiate the clothes, never mind the shoes. To him, any footwear are shoes. No argument. Fullstop.

Without making much rustling sound, the new girl stood on the branch and with a perfect balance, walked to the edge of the branch before jumping down. She landed on the ground with a low thud. Now that Natsume could see her clear enough with the light from the moon, she did look familiar to him. A distant voice inside his mind told him that he recognized the presence, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He looked at the new girl intently, trying to figure out why the hell her presence made him feel oddly familiar. Then, he spotted something which had not been there before when he saw her this morning.

"The heck are you staring at? Had not seen a girl jump of a tree before?" she asked cynically, not realizing the reason behind his stare.

'

Ignoring her completely, he nodded towards her garments. "Are those alice controllers?"

"No, these are just my accessories." She rolled her eyes. "Of course they are, moron. Why do you asked such a stupid question when it's already obvious?"

'Strange. I had not seen those before. And there are four of them! Her alice is just nullifying, why does she even wear those?" Natsume thought deeply. He cleared his throat before asking again, "I get it that you're my partner?"

"Again with the obvious yet stupid question." She sighed but she answered him still. "I am not. I just came here to train with you. Nothing more or less than that."

She took of her jacket and tied it around her waist. Then, she started to stretch. " ja, let's begin. I can assure you I won't squealed so give it you best shot," she said. A dark aura suddenly appeared and began to spread around them. Soon, they were alone and surrounded by it. Behind a face of nonchalant and total expressionless, Natsume felt a bit queasy about the whole thing. Persona too had disappeared. Then a smirk slowly appeared on her small face as if she was daring him. "But I'm warning you, **try me if you still dare**." she waved her hands to urge him forward.

Natsume started to smirk. He didn't like the thought of hurting girls but knowing that Persona had personally chose her to train him with, he doubted she would be some weakling girl who screamed and hid behind a tree every time there's a fight. And besides, he hardly knew her so he saw no reason in being guilty if he ever hurt her. She's like a complete stranger to him. The more reason he liked it. He won't feel afraid to fight. He would just treat her like any other person he met in his missions. No holding back. Plus, the girl herself was daring him to give him all. So, why wouldn't he not? This was a training after all. If he holds back, he won't even know what he's capable of or he wouldn't even know where his hidden potential was. And if he holds back _even the tiniest bit_, God knows what would happened cuz he didn't know anything about her at all; neither her fighting skills nor her capabilities so, even **The** Natsume Hyuuga felt a bit insecure of the outcome. But she did seem a bit dangerous to his eyes. That he was sure of.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or the characters. I just own the plot and the new characters (which will soon be revealed. Hoho! I'm so excited! )

A/N : Soooo sorry for the late update. I was attending my recently heartbreak. Pfft. I'm just joking. Guys, I finally got my driving license! I'm so thrilled, like seriously! Haha. And I finally figured out how to read the reviews. How cool is that?! Freaking awesome! Haha. Thanks michan-natsu for telling me! So, have fun reading. Rate&review, yeah? Pretty please with cherry on top of the cake and ice cream?

...

Ellys smirked victoriously. Natsume Hyuuga, _The Natsume Hyuuga_, she repeated with a smug, had been trying hard for the past 30 minutes. But sadly, he's the one panting hard right now.

Ellys had not moved a single step from where she had stand 30 minutes ago. She just merely dodged every single attacks Natsume threw at her. You named it, fire balls, fire bullets, fire rain, fire bazooka, everything. He even went as far as getting close to her, throwing punches and kicking when he got desperate which happened when he finally realized nothing really worked on her; cuz she simply dodged everything! And she didn't even freaking move a step at all!

He had tried to burn her from a distance—like he always did on other people—, starting from her hair but it didn't work. He immediately knew she had activated her nullifying alice. Thus, he had no choice but resorted to physical attacks at the end. But that seemed to ended up in vain as well. It's good to know that he's up against a person with nullifying alice. Because, that meant that most likely she would cancel every attacks from a distance without even breaking a sweat so she would likely—he thought—be bad at close combat.

Apparently, she proved him wrong.

It was him who had been on the attacking side for the last 30 minutes, her on the defending side. BUT. It was _him_ who nearly died out of breath now. 'how the heck did she managed to dodge everything? I couldn't even land one hit on her. Is that supposed to be normal? Is she even a human?' Natsume thought as he panted.

He would have thought she would enjoy herself tiring him out without even breaking a sweat but instead, she just looked so freaking bored; yawn a couple of times, looking around, stared up at the sky. She also had inspected her nails too, more than a twelve times now. Natsume had counted.

"Are you just going to stand there? When are you going to start to charge?" he asked, still breathing hard.

Ellys looked up from her nails and replied tauntingly, "ooh, you had your fun already? That fast? I thought we're gonna go with you charging me with useless attacks for another one hour."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" he spat out.

She titled her head to one side, as if thinking of something. Then, shook her head as she muttered, " Nothing. Nothing at all." She continued on, "anyway, are you sure you want me to start? Like really really sure?"

" yeah. Why do you even ask me? I was the one attacking for the past half an hour and you did nothing."

" sheesh. Don't get so cranky, old man. I was just being polite by asking to make sure. I don't want you to regret later on."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her quizzically.

A mean smirk came across her face as her feet slowly began to stride forward. She was walking in a slow pace but gracefully. He had thought she was doing a cat-walk instead; with her ridiculously long hair (_why did she keep her hair that long anyway_?, Natsume fussed) and the clothes that clad on her, showing every curves she had underneath. He was staring at her. Surprisingly.

'Well, she does look attractive,' Natsume thought silently.

Just when he snapped from his trance, Ellys already stood in front of him. Natsume staggered back a step in surprised. He was so sure she was fifteen feet far from him just now. And it only took her a few seconds to reach to him?! What is she really? Bionic woman with super speed?!

"how the heck did—"

" I warned you not to regret," she cut him off. Her lips curved upwards to form a dark surly smile. Almost immediately, her eyes too, turned pitch black like there weren't any brown pupils at all inside from the beginning. Her body started to emit this dark aura and her hair was flipping wild like some strong wind was blowing hard.

Natsume was taken aback. He didn't know whether to run away (of course he wouldn't because it would make him look like a chicken. And he wasn't one! But the thought occurred in his head still. Just in case) or bravely looked at her straight in the eyes without even flinched (but where to look?! She looked as if she didn't have any eyes at all right now! What, is she being possessed by a freaking Sadako ghost now?! The hell?! Does Sadako even have eyes?!) or lastly, just ignored everything else and chose to attack her right now—which really sounded a great plan. But.

_Easier said than done_, his brain screamed. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move. Not sure if he tried hard to but he couldn't do anything except for standing there, frozen with fear. He had not felt this frightening since Persona tried to kill him, but that was only a hard joke that madman was playing, just to threat him into doing missions.

But right now was worst than the fear he had back then. This one was frighteningly awful that he nearly shivered at the light touch of the aura. It was as if the Shinigami was doing his last preparations before taking his life; or in this case, right now, before killing him.

Natsume's wide eyes stared at her in horror.

She slowly pulled out her one hand and lifted it near his face.

Natsume gulped. He forcefully shut his eyes hard.

Then, there was a loud explosive sound and the wind was howling so bad that it started to whip and its strong force cut him on the skin. A drop of blood from a fresh cut on his nose bride fell on the ground. The ground shook a little beneath him then there was another loud explosive sound. And another. And another. And another. Until suddenly, it just died out.

" ah crap. I almost killed you," Ellys muttered flatly before stepping back a step.

Just when he thought everything had stopped, Natsume slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was shaking. In relief or in fear; either one seemed to describe his state well right now. He couldn't care less. He slowly turned his head around and staggered back a step in fear of what he just saw with his own eyes.

The Northern forest or some may called it the northern woods, was known for its huge wide range of space that consisted humongous trees. And the trees were so strong that even the huge yellow chick, which stays inside there, didn't able to tumble them down when it ran and crashed them. But now, Natsume stared with utter shock, there was this huge hole—fifty times bigger than the size of him—on the trees and the hole led to almost a mile back from where they were until at the end of the hole were trees, uprooted and tumbled down. '_and burnt_', Natsume finally realized as he stared wide eyed at the aftermath.

He whirled around to face her. " what the hell just happened?" he demanded.

_Did she just accidentally missed her target—which was his head—or did she just do it deliberately?_

Ellys was standing a couple of feet far from him—he had not realized when she had moved—and had her arms crossed on her chest, looking nothing but bored.

"I got carried away. I'm new with the alice controllers. Didn't really know how to start to use my alice with them," she replied in a monotone voice.

"But now that I know, damn I need more alice controllers," she added before turning around and started to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going? We weren't finish yet! And you—" he snapped.

" I think it's good enough for a greeting fight. And besides, if I don't quickly get more alice controllers, I may kill you another time. If not now, tomorrow maybe. Losing control or not, you'll definitely be dead if I didn't," she interjected without turning around and kept on walking into the woods.

Then she halted when she thought of something more to add. She turned around. "I told you not to regret, didn't I? But you had this terrified look on your face that says _I don't wanna die early_." She smirked.

"Who would have known The Great and Almighty Casanova Hyuuga would be able to portray such a genuine scared face. It was priceless." She laughed.

Then, she was gone. Like the wind somehow had carried her away for her to suddenly disappear like that.

Natsume gnashed his teeth as he glared at the long gone silhouette. 'God_, I really want to stuff a sock in her big-mouth! Everything came out of her mouth were words descended especially from a fiend working in hell. She may be the devil herself! And with all the blowing up trees thing. What's with all that anyway? She scared the crap out of me! Are nullifying users capable of doing such blow?_' he thought deeply.

Just when something hit him like a bucket of cold water being splashed on him, a vein popped furiously on his temple as fire started to burn on one of his hands.

'_Who would have known The Great and Almighty Casanova Hyuuga would be….._' her lethal words repeated in his head like a broken cassette poured with poison.

"The hell's with Casanova Hyuuga, you pig!" he snapped as he ruffled his already messy hair in agitation.

A close by tree was burnt down to ashes.

To be continued.

p/s: Please look forward to a new chappie! New characters are coming out soon! Hoho! I'll give you a hint; the two guys from the first chapter *cough *cough Don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think. Arigatou ne :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or the characters.

...

As soon as Ellys reached her class, ignoring everyone else, she walked down the aisle to her seat. She put her earphones on, turned the volume up and leaned comfortably against her seat as she slowly closed her eyes. She was dead tired and the least she wanted right now was someone idiot who couldn't read the mood and bothered her from taking a nap.

She had been skipping classes a lot lately. Though she did not have anything against it— since she didn't like all of the classes anyway— she couldn't help from doing so. Persona had been breathing down her neck, kept telling her to spare some time to learn how to properly use her alice with the presence of the alice controllers. She wasn't use to it. She used to have full access to her alices. Every time she used them before, she used them to the fullest.

But now that with these stupid alice controllers—she had seven now btw ( A/N: remember what happen in chapter 5? )—on, her usage on her alices was limited. Though she personally requested the principal to add another three, she still hated that. Because she couldn't predict what percentage of her energy had she consumed to use her alices at a certain limit. She couldn't even guess whether they were considered strong or weak kind of attacks when she used her alices. And if she used her alices over the limit, she would be zapped right on the spot. In some cases, which often rare, she over estimated the limit and her alices went out full blast. With the alice controllers, everything was new to her. Natsume's not the only person who needed training; she needed one too, in order to be synch with the alice controllers.

On certain days, she would go to class in the morning until it finished and she would train with him at night. On some days too, she would skip class right from the beginning of the day to have a go on her own personal practice. Thankfully, the teachers didn't argue about her attendance. They didn't know the real reason she skipped but with a reasonable reason from the upper hands, and the principal as well—without spilling the truth—the teachers just closed on eye at her attendance and acted like it wasn't really much of a big deal. Her classmates were the other way around but still, they kept their mouths shut since the teachers didn't say anything about it. This also includes, rather surprisingly, Jino-sensei, the strictest teacher of all.

For this one week, she only had been to the class on her first day, second and fifth days before she started to skip again on her sixth and seventh days and returned to class again on the day of a new week. Her classmates thought it was strange that she had skipped a lot of classes and yet, the teachers didn't even flip about it.

So, just now, when she walked in the class, everybody just stared at her in awe. One day she came, then she didn't, then she came again and then, didn't. She seemed to not taking the classes seriously. But then again, it didn't really matter if she took it seriously or not. The new girl was already smart in the brain. Heck, just a week in the school and she already became the top student with the highest marks from the surprised tests and quizzes from the teachers. Even Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai, who was always first, got beaten. Nevertheless, no one could say anything.

Ellys's face twitched as she suddenly remembered something. " first period today is homeroom." She cursed under her breath. If she didn't forget about it, she would have skipped class already today. She sighed and opened her eyes. oh well. She's here already. Might as well bore herself to death for once.

She looked around the class. A group of her classmates, consisted of Anna, Nonoko and Koko along with Hotaru were at the front of the class, gathered around Yuu's table. They kept giving her glances. Though they tried to do it secretly, it turned out to be so obvious instead. Elly's couldn't help but straight forwardly scowled at them. They, except Hotaru, immediately flinched. Ellys knew they were talking about her. what else would it be if they kept glancing at her? But she need not to go over there and threw a fuss about it since no harm was done towards her. They were her friends after all.

It kinda pained her to used the term 'were' instead of 'are' but more the reason she needed to after all had happened, even if it was hard to believe. They _were_ her friends. That's why she saw no reason in being friendly to them anymore. Because they are not her friends now. Just _were_.

The door to the class was kicked open and walked in a stoic face Natsume Hyuuga, followed by Ruka Nogi. Like her, ignoring everybody else, he made his way to his seat. Ruka tailing from behind. Seeing the fresh red mark on the side of his face, just below the eyes, she snickered.

She took off one earphone on her right. Instead of greeting him a good morning, she spoke, "need me to pour some acid to _cure_ that wounds of yours, Hyuuga?"

Natsume took a seat next to her and glared. " Tch. Shut the hell up Emerys."

"It's Emery," she corrected.

" Tch. Like I care."

" Tch. Why are you being cranky? It's just a small cut. Why you need to throw a tantrum anyway? It wasn't much of a big deal."

" I had to go to the infirmary this morning to get the anti-septic _and the cure_ for the bloody poison, you cantankerous pig." He said through gritted teeth.

The cut was painful. It's just a small one so it wasn't supposed to be a big deal. But the poison was! He ought to at least get mad at her for that. She deserved it. It was supposed to be just a train. He understood the training involved throwing flying daggers but why the hell did she put poison on her knives?

" you're such a pussy, splenetic Hyuuga," she said sarcastically, getting back at him for calling her cantankerous and a pig.

A vein popped on his temple. He hissed, "Shut the hell up, Xanthippe." And winced at the pain.

Ellys rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. This time, the chuckle wasn't mean. It was a chuckle where she often used, without realizing, when she enjoyed someone's comment. She thought Natsume's last word was funny. Xanthippe; she knew what that means, that's why she found it funny. It's such a complicated word and yet, he used it to get back at her for calling him a pussy and splenetic. Quarrelsome, yes. But nagging? Pfft. She could laugh out loud right now if she could.

Hearing the soft chuckle, Natsume snapped his head to the person sitting beside him. His eyebrows mashed together as he stared at her. Hard. Surely he had not heard it wrong? He had heard the same chuckle before. It was fun, soft and warm, full of life and sweet. And that abundantly rich sound came from her? Natsume sweat dropped. It couldn't be. He had heard a person chuckles like that before. Only one person. And that one person was _Mikan Sakura_.

He must had heard it wrong. Definitely.

But his ears couldn't be betraying him, could they?

And the sound was so close to him that it was so clear.

He began to doubt. The girl was suspicious to begin with in the first place.

" Ohayyo minna-san!" Narumi came through the door, smiles spreading wide on his face.

The students quickly got back to their own seats.

Turning his attention to the front, Natsume flinched. 'the heck is wearing?!' he thought shockingly. He stared at him in disbelief. His cheerful gay teacher was wearing a white shirt that looked like a dress with ruffles around the end, matched with a black short cardigan and a pair of skinny black jeans. And for crying out loud, his boots had pink fur! 'is he still a man or had he already lost his ball?!' He thought. But then again, he chose to be discreet of his own thought.

When he sensed Koko silently laughing in his seat three seats away from him, Natsume sent him a deathly glare. "You read my thoughts again, I'll burn your hair to crisp till you go bald," he mouthed out the words threateningly.

Koko gulped and muttered an apology.

"Now, before start off our homeroom for today, I have good news for you. And I am sure the girls, especially, would be very thrilled," Narumi said cheerfully.

The class which was so bloody noisy at first, with the guys not paying attention to Narumi, the girls chatting with each other non-stop, suddenly turned silent; well, the girls stopped talking at first and only the guys making the noises. So they shushed the guys too. At the end, everyone was anticipating in what Narumi would say next.

'Damn he's good. He caught the girls' attention and interest!" Ellys gave a mental clapping hands to Narumi.

"After a week since Ellys-chan transferred to our class, we have yet another two transfers students coming in," he announced. "And I hope you guys can give them your fullest cooperation and help them whenever you can. And don't forget to be nice to them," he added.

'He didn't give this long of a nice speech back when it was me who transferred here," Ellys thought, dissatisfied and getting emotional all of a sudden.

"And with Michiru, Aiko, Asami and Keito transferred to another classes due to their poor results, we have a lot of free seats here in our class. So, whoever become the transfer students' partners, please treat them nicely."

Murmurs of 'yeahs' and 'okays' were heard followed by nodding of heads.

" ja, let's welcome our new friends in."

Everyone's attention started to focus on the door. After a few seconds, it opened and casually walked in two guys.

The response was overwhelming.

The girls started to squeal and the stupid sound of 'kyaaa' was heard everywhere in the class.

But.

Hotaru, like how she usually was, was the least bit interested. She took one look at them and continued back with her work.

Ruka, was the same as always, kept on patting his pet rabbit without saying anything even if he was looking at the front of the class.

Natsume… Well, Natsume is Natsume.

However, it's quite different for one particular person.

Ellys, on the other hand, stared at the two with a pair of wide knowing eyes.

To be continued.

A/N: please look forward to a new chappie. Finally! It's time for me to reveal the two characters I was excited to talk about ever since the first chapter!

Sneak peek on Chapter 7.

"_Who they hell are they? Ruka, do you know?"_

"_No. 'fraid not."_

"_What's with that guy? Is he Mystique's brother?_

" _Natsume, Mystique is just a fictional character in X-Men. She doesn't exist in real world."_

"_Then, how do you explain that ludicrous blue hair of his? They must be related!"_

"_It's just __**his hair**__. It's not like his entire body is blue."_

"_You never know."_

"_She isn't real!"_

"_Oh. Just shut up if you don't want to tell me, Ruka."_

" _Maybe I should ask Imai about the kid. Imai knows everything after all, even if I hate to admit it."_

"_seriously Natsume? I think the time you spend on reading manga finally eating your brain in the inside."_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or the characters. I just own the plot and the new characters.

A/N : so, yeah, the two most anticipated characters finally come out! I'm so happy to introduce them to you guys *teary eyes*

Don't forget to review me.

And please, if you have any ideas, tell me. I won't bite. Promise!

. . . . . . . . . .

The two guys stood at the front.

One was dark haired with a cut that oozed British style; a forehead hugging fringe, short sides and tapering length through the back, looking close like Brit Rock or Indie Hair. He had some blonde highlights on his left side and a small crescent mark under his left eyes. His skin was a little pale but fair. His facial features were described as perfect and angular; high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. His eyes were mesmerizing soft green.

He had a considerably thin, and lanky but muscular body. It was proven with his arm looking so strong and hard under the short sleeves of his v-neck black shirt, making it looked as if the sleeves were kinda tight for his arms. He was wearing a pair of knee-length jeans. And a chain was seemed to be around his neck, with a plain silver stainless steel ring dangling on his chest. He could be as hot as Natsume; maybe even hotter. The girls drooled.

The other one was blue haired, with a messy and tousled hairstyle, long foppish fringe, covering his forehead to one side with some purple highlight. He seemed to be fairer than his dark haired friend. He had straight nose and full lips but his facial features were more of a boyish type with a pair of dazzling baby blue eyes. He was as tall as his friend, probably 6'2''.

He was lean yet muscular; anyone would be an idiot not to notice his obvious awesome thick and muscled biceps—with him just wearing a black tank top that exposed a lot of skin, and paired it up with a pair of military looking cargo pants. He had a NYC cap on his head and wore it backwards. Another hottie. The girls drooled again.

Natsume noticed how many alice controllers they had on. The dark haired had four; two at his left ear, one at his right earlobe and one around his wrist—no one except DA class kids would be able to noticed that. Cuz it looked like it was just another normal wrist band. But Natsume knew better. His friend seemed to have four as well, three on his right ears and one on his left earlobe. 'The heck?' Natsume thought as he stared at them, not sure whether to be curious or not about their alices with such numbers of alice controllers.

The dark haired guy slid his hands in his pockets, face total expressionless, and spoke first. "Jun Kouhei. 16. Special star. DA class. My alices are Elements, Levitation and sense deprivation. Simply said, I can openly cut off all senses of multiple targets without needing to get close to them. My alices work from a far distant, sizes of the target doesn't really matter. I'm The Devil."

The blue haired friend put his arms behind his head, face looking bored, continued. "Kazuki Akio. 16. Special star. DA class. My alices are Electricity and Lightning but my most treasured alice is the ability to inflict mental illusion of burning pain into other people's minds. It serves greatly in instilling fear and maintaining order to confrontations. I'm The Poison. Just so you know."

He looked up and his eyes traveled to the whole class, looking at every new faces he encountered.

Until it stopped at a familiar one he recognized.

The corner of his lips curled up to a wide grin and his deep dimples on both sides of his cheek became visible to everyone's eyes. The other guy, who seemed to notice the changes on his friend's face, looked up as well and his expression immediately changed to a tender and warm smile when his gaze too, landed on the same person. Knowing nothing about the reason of the changes, the girls just sighed looking at the cute dimples and the lovely smile.

Kazuki waved his arms on the air and called out, " Oi Mikan! We're in the same class! How cool is that?!"

Then, all of a sudden, the class freeze. Did the new kid just called Mikan's name or did they heard it wrong? But the thing was, everyone heard the same; which why it was even weirder.

A voice came at the back of the class. "Tch. Couldn't your mouth gets any bigger? You and your big mouth ruined everything."

The class freeze even more. Slowly and shakily, they turned their heads around while Narumi just stood there, eyes wide with surprised and mouth opened wide. The kids could not figure out at first who had answered just now since it came from their back but Narumi did. He had been watching. And damn right, he was more than just flabbergasted. He was in utter aghast state.

Kazuki shrugged. "What's there to ruin? We're already here anyways."

The class still had not turned their heads to the front even if Kazuki was speaking. They insisted on finding out who had answered the previous one so they stayed, eyes glued on each other, looking very suspicious towards their own friends, thinking that one of them had answered it instead of Mikan. Bloody crap, Mikan wasn't in the room at all! Who the hell answered it?!

But when Ellys nodded her head and spoke, " yeah, you're right.", it was just a second when they finally knew it was coming from her mouth, before she suddenly disappeared from her seat. They were mystified.

" I'm glad you guys came anyways."

They snapped their attentions to the front, to where the same voice had spoken yet again. Ellys was there, standing in between the two guys, looking as bit as happy as the other two.

The entire scene had left the whole class frantically asking, 'what the hell is happening here?!' in each of their minds.

It wasn't enough that one of the new kids suddenly called out Mikan's name when there's no Mikan at all, then Ellys happened to answer to whatever the kid was saying, then she disappeared on spur of moment and reappeared again, God knows how, at the front of the class and now, their souls were almost leaving their body due to excessive shock when they watched Jun abruptly pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Are you having fun while waiting for us?" he murmured against her soft hair. God, he missed her so bloody much. The past week was a pain in the neck for him, not having her around. He turned out to be a total worrywart in wreck.

"Yep. It was awesome," Ellys mumbled warmly against his chest.

Jun thought of hugging her longer but thinking that they're in class, he quickly let his hands go so Ellys could step out of his reach.

Kazuki looked sarcastically at Ellys from head to toe and teased, "Pfft. Playing dressing up again?"

Ellys smacked him on his forearm and chuckled. "Well, you guys weren't here to begin with. So I needed to do something for a little fun of my own," she explained and her words halted as if she was thinking of something.

Then, slowly, she walked a few steps forward and stood in front of the whole class. With a flick of her fingers, her hair changed to a brunette colour, slightly shorter than before but still considered long behind her back, with wavy soft curls at the end of it. The blood colour streaks were still there on her hair though. Her brown eyes had changed to soft brown, a lighter in colour but definitely the colour of Mikan's as far as everyone had remembered.

She took out something that looked like a string out of her pocket and began tying up her hair to a high pony tail, exposing her ears, neck and collarbone completely. The numbers of alice controllers she was wearing were finally be seen clearly to the public eyes. And there were seven of them! The rest of the class didn't know how to react to that; whether staring with shock or terrified. Or probably something else.

"Let me re-introduce myself once more. My English name is Ellys Emery. My Japanese name, which is also my real name, is _Mikan Sakura_. Special star. DA class. My alices are Nulliflying and SEC, stands for Steal, Erase and Copy. I'm The Shinigami which also means, The Death is me."

Seeing the look on everyone's faces right now, she smirked. She liked how surprised and terrified they were that they wanted to die on the spot. Okay, maybe just fainted.

To be continue.

Spoilers for chapter 8

_She looked at Natsume at the back of the class. His eyes were wide and wavering. _

_He was staring at her like he had seen a ghost, a live one._

"_Natsume.."_

"…_.."_

"_Natsume, are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine Ruka. Why do you bother asking?"_

" _I don't know. I guess you looked a bit lost. Like your mind and body aren't in the same place."_

" _I'm fine."_

" _do you think they're together?"_

" _I don't know. Ask Imai. She's her best friend."_

" _I don't think they're best friends anymore. __**No, I don't think they're even friends now.**__"_

" _what? Why, once they're bestfriends, they'll always be friends."_

" _well.. Mikan.. uhh.. Mikan.. isn't actually Mikan anymore."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters. I just own this plot and the new characters.

A/N : Please don't get confused. The dark haired guy from the first chapter is not Natsume Hyuuga.

And ouh, I need some help! Are you more interested to know what happened that made Mikan finally agreed to transfer to London four years ago or are you more interested to know how Mikan first met with the two new hotties? Or both? Hm?

Please send me a review so I can update faster. If I can get more than 9 reviews by tomorrow, by all means, you will be able to read a new chapter a day after that! Promise!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Narumi-sensei," she spoke as she turned and looked at him with an unwavering gaze.

" ahh…hai, m-mi..mi..mikan-chan," Narumi stuttered for he was startled. He looked at her unblinking. The tip of his tongue felt foreign to him, calling that name. He had not uttered the name ever since she left.

But now, as much as he was happy that the girl was back, it was still hard to digest the thought that the girl stood in front of him was his not-so-little Mikan and yet, she wasn't. Mikan's a sweet innocent bubbly cheerful girl. What in the world had happened that she turned out to be like this? Mikan had nice warm eyes. The girl in front of him had cold eyes and they weren't entirely warm either.

"They're my friends. They can seat with me," she said in a monotone voice.

" but Mikan-chan," he responded, finally getting hold of his voice and taking control of his mind again, "the seats in your row are filled. They can't sit with you unless two of your friends in your row changed their seats."

"That's not going to be a problem," she said and smirked, before adding with a low dangerous voice, "and they're (she meant, the kids who shared her seat) not my friends." and a cold deathly glare.

"What the-?!" Koko's panic voice suddenly came from the back. Everyone else immediately turned around to see what was going on. Daichi and Chiaki who were sitting next to him had disappeared. Like somehow, they had vanished into thin air.

"Oh, no need to set the hell loose, Yome." Her voice came coldly but sarcastically. "Your friends aren't gone. I just teleport them to other seats. Look." She pointed to the desk infront of the class, where Daichi and Chiaki sat next to each other, with their backs straighter than the ruler and eyes wide with fear, so still that the rest of the class thought they had been frozen. They looked harder; the two were trembling.

"Now that they changed their seats, I think Yome, Nogi and Hyuuga won't have any problems scooting over so my friends can sit."

She walked down the aisle and headed for her seat with the two transfer students tailing her from behind. When she reached it and saw that the three still had not move, her eyes twitched. She sighed.

" thehell-?!" Natsume cursed when suddenly, without his own will, his body moved to the right side of the seat. So did, Koko and Ruka; leaving a wide space on the left.

"Tch. Typical boneheads," she murmured as she slid into her seat. Taking that as a cue, Kazuki too, slid in and sat on her right while the other one sat on her left, which was the leftmost of the seat. Natsume had no choice but to just let the new kid sat next to him, even though he would like better if he could sit close to Mikan.

' Tch, now this idiot is sitting between me and Mikan," he thought angrily.

" uh, minna, self study! Sensei.. uhh.. sensei has some work to do at the staffroom," Narumi informed before dashing out of the class.

Though he didn't say anything, the kids knew how much the Mikan impact had gotten him. Hence, the awful make up reason he chose to get out of the class. After all, he was the closest grown up Mikan had. Narumi must be sobbing at some corner, heartbroken by now.

The class became clamorous as soon as Narumi was gone. Some had gone to Daichi and Chiaki—who were still in shock and trembling—to calm them down. Glances were sent to the row at the back of the class. Distant whispers and murmurs were faintly heard. But the owners of the seats at the back row didn't give a damn about the surrounding at all.

"Yoh! Since we're going to be close seatmates, I thought I could at least know my neighbor's name." The blue haired smiled widely at Natsume and put out his hand for a handshake.

"Don't be so friendly with the _enemy_, Kazuki. Hyuuga doesn't shake hands with people. He doesn't like his hands dirty. "

Only understood the beginning of her words, he whined and looked at Mikan. "what? Whyyy?" Mikan didn't say anything back nor did she look at him so his gaze went to Jun, who was yawning, instead. Sensing his gaze, Jun turned to look at him and furrowed and shook his head.

Kazuki furrowed in response. Alas, the last two sentences finally registered in his mind. He gulped.

Finally understood who the guy sat next to him was, an "oh," escaped from his lips. He faced to the front, with cold and yet bored expressions. Without even looking at Natsume, he mumbled, "Right. I forgot I often talk craps."

Natsume looked oddly at him and wondered what the hell the guy's problem was.

"Miss me?" a faint voice on his far left came.

" hm-mm. so much," a familiar voice replied. The answer set him fire. With gritted teeth, Natsume inched his head a little to the left to listen more.

"It pleased me to hear that." Jun smiled and wrapped his fingers around hers. "It makes me think that I'm not the only one who's going crazy missing you so bloody much."

"I can't sleep at night, my pillow is not with me."

His free hand traveled to Mikan's face as he took a closer look at her. " Hmm. You're eyes are red. How long has it been?"

"Ever since I got here. I had been so restless. Been taking sleeping pills. "

He smiled and tenderly brushed her long fringe away from her eyes. "Don't worry. Now that I am here, you won't have to take sleeping pills anymore. Just leave the door to your balcony open and call me, I'll be there ASAP," he mumbled. A yawn escaped from his lips.

"You're sleepy? You kept yawning."

"Yeah. Just a little bit tired. I'm still jetlagged from my flight."

Jun's head fell on Mikan's shoulder and spontaneously, Mikan put on her right earphone in Jun's right ear.

"Better?" she asked.

" Hmm-mm," he mumbled and slowly closed his eyes.

Mikan smiled at his clingy childlike side. She had been missing this part of him for the last one week.

She turned her attention to her right. "You're not jetlag? Ehhh, that's new." She looked at him in astonished. Usually it would be Kazuki ended up in horrible state after the plane landed.

" I am. But not as much as that guy. I don't think he slept much in the plane. Too worried about his sweetheart that he couldn't even sit still." He chuckled.

"You should have knocked him down, hit his head or something. He doesn't look too good, not with lack of sleep. You know that. "

"And get myself tortured with that dark mist of his? No thank you. I don't want to get my throat slit open in my sleep."

"You are his best friend. You should at least pay attention to his welfare."

"Well, you're here now, missy. You can take care of him. You know what he needs better than I do."

"You're such a useless best friend, Kazuki." She sighed.

"And I take that as a compliment. Thank you for the nice regards, Mikan," he replied teasingly.

"Eh, wait! Where are you going?" Kazuki suddenly asked when he saw Mikan's body slowly disappearing along with Jun's.

"I'm taking Jun to my room for a proper sleep. I don't think he would feel comfortable sleeping on my shoulder."

"And you're leaving me here all alone? Oh come onnnn. That's hardly fair," Kazuki whined.

"Are you going to sleep as well? I don't think my bed can fit both of you giants."

"If I said I don't want to sleep, you're still going to leave me here? You're unbelievable, Mikan Sakura," he said in a heartbroken tone, deliberately using her full name on purpose.

Mikan winced as she heard he said her full name. She usually wasn't like that but Kazuki's a special case. Only the brat Kazuki Akio; she didn't like it when **he** called her by her full name. It's like he had some other childish mean method to get her to bend to his needs, if not now, probably later. Thus, she had no choice.

"Fine. As long as you don't destroy my room."

And that's it. They're gone.

Natsume stared at the now three empty seats next to him, stupefied.

To be continued.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Spoilers._

"_Did they just disappear?"_

"_I don't know, Ruka. I'm sure they just walked out of the door just now." He rolled his eyes._

"_I don't know Mikan has teleportation alice."_

"_That's hardly surprising. She has SEC."_

"_Because it's Mikan. That's why I'm surprised. And now she's even skipping class! That's not her at all."_

"_Baka, you're the one who said 'Mikan isn't Mikan anymore'. Why are you still shock?"_

"_Yeah I know, Natsume but still…"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: GA or its characters are not mine.

A/N: I thought of letting you guys know how Mikan first met with Jun and Kazuki; since no one really answered which one should I write first for my next chappie.

Well, except for a certain guest. Whoever you are, thank you for answering! :D

I'll definitely write what happened to Mikan in my next chappie, chapter 10.

Chapter 10 will be for you! :3

So, here goes. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Your reviews make me update faster :3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah crap, I'm gonna be late!" MIkan huffed as she quickened her steps. Eyes forward without giving a damn to her left or right. If she got left behind, she didn't know how else she would do to get to London. She couldn't even afford another plane ticket! 'Why one costs so bloody expensive anyway?! I could buy a Polaroid camera with the freaking money,' her mind kept babbling.

" Ooof-!" she gasped as suddenly, she crashed to a person and fell down to her butt. Her luggage that she was dragging from before had been thrown to the side due to the crash. And her backpack had flied to the other side of the space. She tried to sit up but when the pain hit her, she fell back down. She gritted her teeth.

She looked up to see what on earth had hit her and sent her bags flying. "The heck-?!" she cursed out loud when she saw a trolley filled with bags and tons of luggage in front of her. It was so close to her that she thought it might roll over her instead.

Mikan kicked the trolley in frustration and winced at the pain. The trolley started to roll backwards until it stopped; probably someone had stopped it from moving.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." A voice came.

A guy appeared from behind of the trolley. He had dark hair and was wearing a gladiator shades. Gladiator shades? Gay much?

"The hell you didn't see me?! I'm as big as anyone else you see!" she barked. It's true that she's a bit smaller than any normal 12 years old regular kid but seriously, she won't just let the guy slip away just because he didn't see her!

The guy's eyes twitched behind the glasses. He stared coldly at the girl. "You couldn't blame me completely. You were running like a madman without paying attention to your surrounding. This is not a track lane where you can run freely without other people barging in your territory. This is a public area."

Mikan's face turned into a scowl. "Theheck with that long speech? Stop nagging, old man. Jeez."

"I didn't know man fond of nagging as much as woman does," she mumbled and looked at her watch. Her eyes went big. She whirled her head around to look at the boarding room door. It was already closed. She cursed under her breath.

"Now look what you had done! I missed my flight! If you didn't hit me with this stupid trolley of yours," she kicked the trolley again and the pile of luggage came tumbling down, making a loud crashing sound, scattered on the floor. " …. I wouldn't miss my freaking flight!"

They guy's eyes twitched again. 'God, this girl is so annoying!' he thought. He stared in displeased at the luggage now scattered on the floor. He was controlling his temper. He hated girls with big mouth and loud voice and this girl is nothing but those. And the fact that she's the reason why the luggage looked shameful on the floor boiled him more. And everything about her just smelt troublesome to him.

Fine, he won't be bother anymore. He turned around and was about to walk away, probably just leave the luggage like that on the floor until his friend came and picked them up, when the girl yelled, "where the heck are you going?! Do you think this is just a hit and run? Take responsibility you jerk!"

And that's just it. A vein popped on the guy's temple. He gritted his teeth, hands clenched on his sides. He wasn't particularly like the thought of hurting other people especially when it's a girl but good God, the girl annoyed him to death!

'A little burn on her hair wouldn't harm a bit anyway," he muttered. He turned around and a smirk played on his fair face.

After a few seconds, he frowned. 'That's weird. How come my alice doesn't work on her?' he thought oddly. He tried harder but the fire won't come out and her hair wasn't the least bit burnt. 'Could it be-?'

" omai.." he took off his shades, revealing a pair of alluring green eyes. "Are you an alice user?" he asked straightforwardly.

The girl blinked her eyes rapidly, obviously surprised by his sudden question but she didn't answer. She just stared at him.

"Your alice is nullifying, isn't it?"

Finally, a reaction came across her face. She looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know that?"

The guy grinned victoriously and crouched down in front of her. "Because my alice doesn't work on you. I was trying to burn your hair but my fire won't come out," he replied.

Mikan nodded her head in total understatement. But when it hit her, she looked at him with shock.

"You're an alice user too? Eh ww-wait. You were trying to burn my hair!?" she shrieked.

The guy laughed out loud at her reaction and fell on his butt. 'This girl is interesting,' he thought. The girl looked at him oddly. 'Did his brain just experience a blown out fuse?'

"Yeah. But I'm glad it didn't happen. Sorry about that," he said with teary eyes when his laughter had ceased down.

The girl pouted in response. And that owned her a chuckle from the guy.

"So where are you going?"

" London."

"Oh, same as me. But why are you in a rush? Our flight is at 10."

"No. It states on the screen over there that it's at 8." She pointed at the wide screen that showed departure and landed time for every plane.

He arched a brow and leaned closer to grab the ticket in her hand.

"What plane are you getting on again?" he asked as he looked at the ticket in his hands.

" Airlines 10, A 0010," she answered.

He looked at her and his eyes twinkled with hilarity. He bit his lips to hold back another one of his laughter. He playfully and lightly smacked the ticket on the girl's head.

"Can't you read? Your plane is A 00100."

"What? No. No. It's A 0010," she said defensively.

He handed her back the ticket and told her to take a look again. She flipped the tickets open and looked.

Her face blushed scarlet red. She looked down in embarrassment. "I only glanced at it for a few seconds. I didn't take time to really look at it," she said in a really low voice.

" Ahhhh. You're so dramatic. Rushing like your life depended on it when you, yourself got the plane wrong. Pfft," he teased.

The girl's face became even redder at the guy's teasing. The guy chuckled softly and he lightly patted the girl's head.

"Omai.. hontou ni kawaii ne."

She blushed even more. Even the tomatoes weren't as red as her face right now! She looked down and refused to lift up her face. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst out of her ribcage and crawled on the floor.

" Jun! doko ni?! Oiii, Jun! Where the hell had you disappeared to? Oiiii Juuunnnn!" a voice came shouting, earning glances from the people around.

" Tch, that guy. Why can't he shut his big mouth up for one day," he mumbled as he started to get up.

" Oi, Kazuki, I'm over here so shut the hell up already. You're ruining other people's peace," he called out as he waved one of his hands over in the air.

His friend, who saw it, came running to him and when he finally reached him, he smacked his friend's head. "Sheesh, where the hell did you go? I thought you're running away with the luggage." His eyes bulged when he saw the luggage were now scattered on the floor.

" You dumbass. Even if I were planning to run away, I wouldn't bring the luggage with me. Especially those big and heavy ones of yours. By the way, you might wanna pick them up later." he responded and smacked back his friend's head.

"The trolley was with you! You're the one who has to pick them up!"

The dark haired guy hissed at his friend and the friend at last, sighed in defeat and nodded his head with a "fine."

"Oh, who's this little girl over here?" he asked excitedly when he spotted the girl on the floor. "Ahh, kawaii! Ne, are you lost, chibi neko-chan?" he bent down.

Mikan's eyes twitched angrily. She looked up to see a blue haired guy bending down in front of her.

"Chibi..n..ne..neko-chan?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want onii-san to take you back to your parents?" he asked again, putting out his hands.

And that's done it. Mikan glared daggers at him. She thought of 101 ways to rip his head apart. She was twelve for crying out loud! And she bet the two strangers in front of her now were in the age around her as well. But to call himself a brother to her when he's just a kid himself, she was pissed.

"What the-?!" he shrieked. Suddenly, the blue haired guy was floating on air. Probably thirteen feet above the ground. He glared frantically at his friend. " Oi Jun, put me down, baka!"

"It's not me. I'm not using my alice," he responded as he looked oddly at his flying friend on air. 'That's weird. I'm not using my Levitation alice. Did my alice get out of control without me realizing?'

When he heard a faint soft chuckle, he turned around to see the girl on the ground stifled a laugh.

"What do you mean by that, idiot?! Only you have the Levitation alice here!"

" Kazuki, I forgot to tell you, this girl is also an Alice user," he said without turning his head. He had his eyes fixed on her. If he was correct, than this girl…

"And I think she just copied my alice," he added.

"What, that's impossible! Only the Sakura descend-! The hell! She's a Sakura!"

"So, what if I'm a Sakura?" she asked nonchalantly, merely just stating a statement rather than really waiting for answer to her obvious question.

"Ought I to be scared now, Jun?" he whimpered.

The dark haired guy, whom Mikan assumed, named Jun, laughed. "Baka, she won't kill you." He paused for a moment, than added hesitantly with a low voice, "at least I don't think she will."

"That's not entirely convincing at all, baka! Get me down idiot!"

"Why do you ask me? Ask her! She's the one who put you up there."

He gulped and cleared his throat. " Ne, Sakura-san, can you put me down please. I can't stay at high places for long. I would throw up. And it's freaking ugly when it happens. Believe me. I'm embarrassed with myself."

Mikan, finally getting over her temper, stifled a laugh and slowly bring him down. As soon as the guy's feet touched the ground, he quickly laid down, flat on his back.

"I.. always wanted to.. live some..where high up, b-but.. I.. like the.. ground now. Human are supposed to.. w-w-walk onnn and live on.. soil. This.. is just not it. I'm sooo notttt gonna go.. up tt-there.. again," he mumbled to himself as he was panting heavily. (A/N: see if you have noticed and heard those words before. I took it from some awesome variety show.)

Mikan laughed at his silly mumbling. "Your friend is funny. What kind of guy scared of heights? I never see one before."

"Well, you finally see one now," he chuckled and hold out his hands.

Mikan shook her head. "My butt is still hurt. You had quite a number of luggages for a medium sized trolley. I'm surprised it didn't exceed the limit load."

"I'm sorry. It must hurt you so bad to get hit by this thing. Blame that guy over there. Three quarter of these is his stuff."

"Do you think you can walk? Does your foot hurts? " he asked again, worriedly.

"No, just my thighs. I can walk, well, after the pain is gone that is," she smiled resignedly.

"Then, climb up," he said as he crouched down and turned his back on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"I'm helping you. It's partially my fault anyway," He stated.

But when he didn't hear the rustle of Mikan's movement nor felt she climbed on his back, her turned his head slightly around to look at her. "Either you climbed on my back right now or I carried you in my arms like we're newlyweds," he said threateningly. He couldn't help but smiled at her flustered reaction.

She quickly climbed on his back without much delay nor complaints. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let his hands supported her legs, that was wrapped around his waist. She was small. Based on her physical sizes, she could be 9 or 10 years old. But seeing from the way she talked, she could be in near age as the two of them.

Her heart was beating fast. He noticed. Hence, the small chuckled escaped from his lips.

'She's quite a cute little thing, with the ponytails and all but minus the loud voice. An interesting one too. Now that I know she's an alice user, I get the feeling that we'll be seeing each other more frequent soon,' he thought delightedly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Oh wow. Who would have known we would be placed not only the same school and class, but also in the same team as her."_

"_I don't know Jun. she seems a bit scary, knowing that she has SEC."_

"_Chill out Kazuki. We're her teammates from now on. She won't kill us."_

"_That's hardly convincing."_

"_Then, try to offend her once more and see if you got your throat slit."_

"_Do you think I'm an idiot? Last time at the airport already taught me a lesson not to mess with her!"_

"_Then, give her a chance. I'm sure we're going to get along with her just fine."_

"_Easy for you to say, you're already getting along well with her. Tch, God knows, if you ended up being her boyfriend, the world is coming to an end!_

"_Well, a guy can dream."_

"_Dream what? The world coming to an end?"_

"_No idiot. The other one."_

_Kazuki's eyes bulged. " Are you serious?"_

_Jun shrugged. "Maybe."_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: GA and its characters are not mine.

A/N : xxxStarlightAngel, bingo! You are so right! It's Gary btw. Awesome right? :3

. . . . . . . .

"I know why you're doing this. I know what they did to you," said the man whom now lying on the ground, his grey shirt completely soaked with his own blood from cuts and wounds all over the skin, his face tainted with dirt and blood, his eyes stared at her mockingly. He was a double alice user. His alices are the ability to aim perfectly and shoot his target and the ability to look through the time, which he had used to look at Mikan's past.

"You act all mean and ruthless but the reality is there's just an insecure little girl banging inside you wanting to get out. This is all for revenge. You did all these to fulfill your thirst for revenge! After what your so-called friends did to you and—"

His words got cut off as his head fall onto the ground and his eyes rolled backwards, his mouth slightly opened. Hands were flailing on his sides. His chest did not move up and down. He had stopped breathing nor moved. There was a hole on his chest. A large one. A bowl of blood started to flow and soon, the ground around him seemed to be soaked with the red fluid as well. And the smell was lingering in the air.

" No one mentioned about my past gets to crawl back alive," she said as she coldly stared down at the now lifeless body on the ground.

Jun looked at her. Her left hand was dripping with blood. It wasn't hers. He knew that. Just now, he had seen her thrust her hand through the man's chest with a speed impossibly could be a human's. And the man's ife was gone in just a blink of an eye. The scene was supposed to scare him, like it scared out of Kazuki a little, but no, instead, he just felt worried towards Mikan.

He watched her as she turned around and walked towards a nearby shady tree. She plopped down, leaning against the tree before she started to look down and covered her face with her hands. The sound of sobbing was faintly heard.

It was always like this.

Jun walked towards the body and burnt it with his fire alice. He watched the fire slowly eating it and soon, all what's left was nothing when the black coal colored ash was blown by the wind. He looked up to the dark sky. No stars.

This wasn't their first mission together as a team. In fact, this was probably the twentieth or thirtieth, he could not remember. They had gone to so many before. But the end would always be the same. Him looking at the dark sky with the wind blowing by, Kazuki standing nearby, looking at Mikan with a concerned face and Mikan, crying.

They couldn't understand why she always cried. Every mission, she always cried after she killed people. They tried to talk it out with her but usually, she just stayed silent. They didn't want to force it out of her. They respected her privacy but seeing her crying was eating them alive from the inside.

They had thought she was just any regular bubbly girl who thought that life was peachy and suddenly and randomly became friends with them. But now that she had become a part of the team and _their family_, they started to learn more about her. They thought they had become closer but somehow, deep inside, it felt like she was still distant from them both.

'It's always like this,' Jun thought as he turned around and looked at Mikan with a heavy heart.

Kazuki stood next to Jun. "Jun, we gotta do something this time. I can't watch her crying another day, another mission. It pains me."

As much as he really wanted to do something, but what? They tried everything before but that mouth of hers won't talk.

As if Kazuki possessed a mind reading alice and suddenly could read his mind, Kazuki pat Jun's back. "Maybe we should try it slowly this time. She might open up to us."

Jun nodded his head weakly and started to take a step towards the crying brunette, with Kazuki tailing him from behind. He stood beside her. Jun crouched in front of her.

"sshh..everything's going to be all right." He put one arm around her.

Mikan looked up, tears still streaming down her face, eyes big and red. She was trembling. With his other free hand, Jun scrub her arm, trying his best to calm her down. Kazuki sat next to her. Not knowing what to do to calm a crying girl, he awkwardly patted her head.

"I don't know what happened in your past since you won't talk and obviously we won't force it out from you, but we're here for you," Kazuki said softly.

Her crying had ceased and it was replaced with sobbing. She looked at him and Kazuki nodded his head to reassure her he wasn't talking nonsense.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking from Jun to Kazuki repeatedly. "to both of you. For acting like this, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're a part of our family now. It's our job to take care of you. We won't leave you, Mikan. Have faith in us."

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

"Sure we would be more than happy to know about it but it all depends on you, really. We are ready whenever you are ready to tell us. We will be here whenever you wanna talk, about _anything_ at all."

Mikan looked doubtfully from Jun and Kazuki over and over again.

"Whatever happens, whatever you tell us, we won't leave you. Promise," Kazuki reassured her when he sensed her doubt and insecurities.

After a time of deem, Mikan finally made up her mind. She had left them hanging for so long now. She didn't mean to do it. But it's just, she didn't really like to talk about it. And she had this crazy thought that Jun and Kazuki would do the same to her like what her 'friends' did to her. Honestly, she now had low trust towards other people. Couldn't be help it. Her experience taught her lessons. And she's so sick of it.

But these guys were so nice to her. Sure first time they met each other, it wasn't entirely in a good situation but now, with the time they spent together being a part of a team, she actually felt like they're a part of a family. _That she finally had a family_. Whom she could trust, whom she could leaned on and pour her hearts out whenever she had problems. And it's not fair that they were so nice to her but she just kept on keeping things from them.

They deserved to know. She was scared about the aftermath. But the hell with it, she would settle it later.

"More than tell you, I could show you," she said as she put one hand on Jun's cheek and another hand on Kazuki's face.

In just a matter of time, flashes of images came in their mind until at the end, the images formed something that looked almost like a video and it was so vivid, so real. They felt like they were there as well.

Jun and Kazuki's eyes widened as they saw what happened.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its original characters are not mine.

Sorry! I delete the former Chapter 11 and I re-write it. This chapter is still the same at the beginning but at the last part, it's slightly different cuz I changed it.

Again, sorry for the trouble.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jun and Kazuki's eyes widened as they saw what happened.

_It was four years ago. _

_A brunette was seen on her bed, panting hard, beads of sweat formed on her now creased forehead, hands clutching hard on the tip of her blanket which had almost fall of from her bed._

_She looked around her room with huge terrified eyes. She was horrified._

_She had left the windows to her room opened so that as bit as much hoping that the moonlight would be able to light up her dark room. And it did. That's how she slept at nights. Turned off the lights and with the moonlight streamed down in her room, she felt calm._

_She was supposed to feel that on that night as well. But she didn't._

_Everything just felt wrong._

_That night, she was having nightmares. Horror ones. She was killing people. And the her inside the dreams seemed to enjoy doing it. And it terrified her so bloody much. Eyes from the lifeless bodies scattered on the ground just looked up at her, not blinking. They were dead. Bloods were everywhere. On the ground. On the trees. On the deceased. And on her as well. And when she woke up from the horror land, she could almost smelt the tinge of blood in the air. _

_And when she looked around her room, it was a mess._

_It wasn't like what she had last seen before she turned off the lights and crawled into bed._

_Her mirror had fallen down and broke into tiny pieces. Broken glasses were scattered everywhere on the floor. Her curtains were burning with small fire. Half of her furniture was floating on air. Her books were wet and they floated on the air while the water dripped on the floor. Her radio and laptop were having a major break down; she even heard the sound of the electricity crackling. The rest of her stuff just scattered everywhere in her room at wrong places._

_She was dead scared. _

_Thinking that her room might have been broken into by someone, putting aside that she was panting and perspiring and forgetting her horror land for awhile, she quickly climbed down her bed and went to the windows to close it. But when her trembling hands reached for the handle, the howling sound of the wind was heard and suddenly, a strong wind came in and it was blowing extremely hard. Her hair was flipping madly and the excessive strong wind even cut her. There were a few scratches on her face, new wounds made by the wind, bloods dripping on her carpet. Her bookshelf near the door too was shaking due to the strong wind._

_She was terrified. She was trembling hard. Her hands couldn't stop shaking and she could feel her entire body gone cold. Heck, she couldn't feel her feet anymore! She was so scared that she couldn't think of anything anymore, except, 'What is happening? This scares me. someone, please.. someone.. help me.. someone..'_

_She thought of dying. Perhaps, dying was a better choice than what she felt right now. it looked as if someone was torturing here._

_The brunette hugged herself, sliding down against the wall and buried her face into her legs as she pulled them close to her chest and hold to them tightly. She needed help. She tried to call someone, anyone. But her voice didn't come out. It was almost like her own throat won't let her instead of not able to choke out the words._

'_Just stop it! I'm scared. Someone, stop it! Please.. I'm scared. I don't want to go through this. I'm scared. Please, stop.. someone.. please, I'm begging you. Stop,' she sobbed._

_Then, all of a sudden, the books fell down. Hearing the plopped sound, the brunette looked up with teary red eyes. The fire too had stopped burning, the wind stop being mad at her, her radio and laptop was back to normal. She heard a screeching sound so she snapped her head ahead and saw her bookshelf was still shaking uncontrollably and it looked as if…_

_Feeling panic of it tumbling down, she held out her hands before her, thinking that her hands could reached it and stopped it from kissing the floor but of course, she was sitting near the window and the bookshelf was near her door. They were miles apart from each other! Realizing that, she cursed under her breath for not thinking first. With close eyes, her hands went to cover her ears, getting readied for the loud crashing sound._

_But it didn't. She didn't hear anything._

_Opened up her eyes, if she could still move back a few feet, the heck she will if the wall wasn't blocking her behind her back. The bookshelf was slanted, 45degree slanted, halfway kissing the floor. It didn't fall but it looked like it would fall, or almost fall._

_Finally realizing something and that something finally downed to her, still shaking and trembling, she lifted her hand and put it directly where her bookshelf was. She moved her hand to the right and with a swift motion; the bookshelf was back to its original position, stood still and straight near the door._

_Realizing what just happed, her shoulders sagged. _

'_No one really broke into my room when I was sleeping.. Heck. I was having the worst dream... It's… it's actually __**me**__ who destroyed it without realizing. But.. those aren't my alices….'_

_That's when she found out she had SEC alice._

_For two days, that also included today, she had been caging herself in her own room. Too afraid to come out; too afraid to meet other people; not knowing what to do about it. Her room was still messy, same as she left it two days ago. Broken glasses were still on the floor. She didn't bother. Even if she stepped on the broken glasses on her way to the bathroom for a shower, the wound would just heal quickly by itself. That's another thing that creep her out._

_Now that she knew she had SEC, almost everything inside her awakened. Little by little alices that she never knew she had, came surfacing. She probably had copied them from other kids. Copying didn't bother her that much. But what really scared her was that there were probabilities that she stole them from other kids. Thus, some might lost their alices. She didn't know what to think. Copying or Stealing. But the consequences for the both were still scary. Hence the reason she's been keeping herself in the room._

_And she planned on keeping it to herself as well._

_She was afraid of what her friends woud think of her and her alices. She knew she could trust them with all her might but really, deep down, she wasn't so convinced at all. even if she, herself was so afraid of her own alices, what more to think when she told her friends about it. It's very easy to guess; they would probably staggered back a step first before they looked at her as if she was a monster. After all, people with SEC weren't thnically normal to begin with. Mikan had thought she was normal at first, but after the discovery of her nullifying alice, even though she thought she was not normal at all after that, there were still people like that exist in the world; people with alices. So she wasn't alone and to think that there were other 'freaks', like what she had heard the town people described her when the people from AA came to pick her up, she was starting to think that it wasn't half bad to be at least a little different from the normal. But now, knowing that she also had SEC, she wasn't just not normal or freaks, she's a freaking crazy alice monster. _

_She had learned about the SEC alice in her class before but since the alice was a rare one, they didn't go any details into it. plus, no one really knew much about alice users with SEC. no one ever found one either but researchers did say that the said alice do exist. And the fact that they capabilities of SEC alice user was so bloody mysterious, the alice was labeled as an extremely dangerous one. and it was also possible that the user with SEC alice most likely wasn't so stable. _

_Scratch that. she wasn't not stable; she's on the brink of losing her mind! The thought of being able to posses all the alices in the world with her SEC alice scared the crap out of her. she's quite content with her nullifying alice up until now so why the heck did she need another alice?! she got too much in hands with her previous one and God knows, she would probably, no, not probably, it's most definitely, would losing her sanity minding her not only one but hundreds of other alices as well._

_Mikan looked at her hands oddly. They had stopped trembling somehow. That's good, she thought. it's one of the most good signs she had ever since she knew she had SEC. other signs were just, let's just say, they made she feel more scared towards her ownself. It was still hard to accept she had SEC; whether the alice itself had its own twisted crazy mind to choose its own owner (and it didn't do a very good job in finding the correct one) or she could put all the blame for everything on her genes. Both her parents were alice users but she had thought that they were just 'normal' alice users. Maybe some deletion or repetition of allele occurred in her genes when her mother was having her inside her, hence the aftermath; Mikan Sakura had SEC, voila! Mikan frowned at the idea of her having allele problem. Dammit, she needed to pay more attention in biology. She could have figured out the possibility of her having SEC due to her genes problem right this instance if she didn't doze off most of the time in Biology. Or maybe, simply said, she's just too dumb to figure this out._

_But right now, the least she could do was to not let anybody knows about it, not until she figured out why the heck does she had SEC—it was unexplainable but she still would try to find something out. in order to do that, she had to be extra careful when she uses her nullifying alice. She was unstable, she knew that. Hence the state of her room; it didn't matter if it's right now or yesterday or last two days. Thus, the easier way she could think of was not to use her alice at all, even nullifying. She was unstable; if she used her nullifying alice, there was high possibilities that she might also activated her SEC alice at the same time and without her own intention, other things might come out as well. Like fire or wind ; 'like the last time when I lost control', Mikan shuddered at the thought when she recalled the night when it all happened._

_She stood up from her bed, picked up her backpack and headed for the door. She breathed in deeply before let it all out. She wasn't an actress to begin with but she would try her best. She's not good at lying and she always opposed to such act but at this kind of time, she's even willing to set foot in hell if she could end this over with. She would have no trouble fooling everyone but Koko was one heck of a guy she needed to think twice to be close with right now. 'damn his alice,' Mikan cursed under her breath, grabbing for the doorknob and turned it around before stepping outside her room to head for class._

_It's early morning. Mikan made her way towards the building, remembering too well that she would pass a Sakura tree on her way there. Already from afar, the brunette could already make out a figure standing behind it. She needed not to guess who for she already knew who it was. He had his back on her. Her heart was thumping hard on her chest. She tried to breathe in and out evenly to calm her down. "Okay, Natsume would be the first one to test my acting skills. Oh God, let him not suspect anything. If he could not, by all means, I think I would be confident enough to go through everyone else without much difficulty after this." She paused for awhile before adding, "…minus Koko. I'll try my best to slip away from his damn nerve wrecking alice."_

_She walked closer and closer. And heard him talking. Another voice came and immediately she knew it was Ruka's. Duh, obviously. The talk seemed intense; on Ruka's side though. He had his face frowning at whatever Natsume had said. Well, Natsume is…Natsume; face looking like he always did and hands in his pockets. Forgetting her own problem for awhile, Mikan crept behind the tree to eavesdrop their conversation. She always found guys conversation among themselves amusing. Because they both were different genders so their point of views were always clashed with the females. It's interesting to know what the other part think._

_But when she heard them mentioning her name, she flinched._

"_Why in world are they bringing up my name in their talk?"_

_To be continued._


	12. Chapter 12

Dislclaimer: I do not own GA or the characters. I just own this plot and the new characters.

A/N: please re-read Chapter 11 if you haven't done so because I re-write it at the middle till the end part.

And sorry for the late update.

…

"It's not fair to Sakura-san." Ruka's voice came.

" Ruka, if you're my friend, you would stop telling me what to do." Natsume's.

"The thing is, I'm also her friend so I'm telling you to stop."

'What's Ruka talking about? Stop what?' Mikan thought as she tried to inch her head closer for better hearing.

"Honestly Natsume. I keep telling you but you just won't listen. What you're doing is wrong, especially to her."

"It's just a bet, Ruka. Stop nagging already."

"A bet that continues for years now? I get it that you're pissed because of what Imai had said but that doesn't mean you have to accept her bet."

"I already did so shut the hell up."

"I'm not going to shut up until you call it off. What do you think would happen if Sakura-san found out?"

"None of my business. Imai's the one who started it."

"But you're the one who are still playing it. Seriously Natsume, both you and Sakura-san are my friends. But I don't want her to get hurt. Even if the one's responsible for it is my best friend."

Natsume sighed. "Ruka, I didn't do anything to her. It wasn't my fault if she actually falls for me."

"The hell do you mean you didn't do anything? You don't think I would know about the kiss you gave her?" Ruka snapped.

Mikan blushed. So Ruka knew about the kiss. But it happened one year ago and no one else but her and Natsume supposed to know. so where did he found out?

"Where on earth did—"

"Does it even matter?" Ruka cut Natsume off. "I knew long time ago. Listen here Natsume, don't give her ridiculous hopes anymore. You stop this stupid game or I will tell her myself that the fling you have between you two isn't real and it's just a stupid bet you made with Imai two years ago."

Mikan gulped. She bit her lower lip so hard that she thought it might actual bleed for real. She blinked her eyes rapidly when she started to feel her eyes getting warm. Realizing that it would be impossible to fight the tears, she forced her eyes shut; while scolding herself for being so dumb and an idiot.

It was a bet? _It was just a bet_? He had been playing around with her for how long now? Three years? Mikan felt like laughing out loud now. She was being played like a dumb idiotic puppet for three years now! And to think that Hotaru's the one who actually proposed this sick game, she was more dumbfounded. Hotaru was her best friend. _Supposed-to-be-bestfriends_ now, Mikan added silently in her head. Was she that bored that she decided to mess with her _supposed-to-be-stupid-best_ friend a little? It hurt. The pain building up inside Mikan's chest hurt so bloody much. She thought of stabbing her own self with a knife that instant to end the pain.

Mikan's hands started to tremble again; not because of fear but because of anger this time. Realizing it happened, she cursed silently under her breath. She would loose control again if she broke down.

'Not gonna happened. Compared to this stupid worthless-that-should-have-been-making-me-tremendo usly-mad problem, I have other important things to take care of right now,' Mikan thought as she slowly backed away from the tree and turned around to head for her class. 'I'm not going to lose control. am not and will not.' She repeatedly reminded herself.

Just after she walked a few feet from that place, remembering something, she spun around, mentally scolding herself for not remembering it in the first place. She didn't feel like doing it. Moreover, after she had known about what happened, she didn't really feel like meeting that guy. Now, she found his presence disturbing and annoying. But still, she needed to do it. So that she won't be feeling the guilt anymore after this. Well, not likely the guilt will magically disappeared but at least, it will be lessened. Even though just a little.

"Sakura-san!" a voice came.

Still walking towards the Sakura tree, her head snapped up and met a pair of blue eyes. Ruka was about to walk away from there when he noticed Mikan walking towards them.

Picking up her last trail of thoughts and gathering up her composure, she beamed at him when she reached at the place. "Ruka-pyon, how many times did I tell you to just call me Mikan?"

Ruka smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm still trying, believe me."

Mikan chuckled and shook her head at him. Ruka was so innocent and _nice_. He defended her. Why couldn't she like him instead of that rotten prick?

"So, have you been here long?" Ruka asked.

"Not really. I was walking by on my way to our class then I saw you two. I was thinking of greeting you guys good morning." Now that was a lie. Her intention was to eavesdrop their conversation but no one gonna find out about that. Well, not unless Koko was around. "But you two seemed to be so immersed in a serious conversation. So what are you talking about?"

Ruka sent a glance at Natsume before turning back her attention to Mikan. "Nothing unusual. Just the usual guy advice I'm giving to Natsume."

Mikan's face deliberately perked up as she looked at Natsume then at Ruka again, feigning the most interested face she could pull off. "Oh? That's interesting. I don't know Natsume needs one. So what kind of advice you're giving him?"

Ruka slid his hands in his pockets. "The usual. Been telling him that same thing many times now."

He sighed. "Huh. I'm going first to class okay. By the way, I think Natsume has something to say to you."

"Tch, when did I say I have?" Natsume's voice finally came. He had been silent all this while.

"YOU HAVE," Ruka pressed. " ….. something to say to her. I'M SURE YOU HAVE." Ruka gave him a serious look. Then he turned to Mikan and smiled at her. "Well, see you in class, Sakura-san." He jogged off.

"It's Mikan!" Mikan shouted as Ruka was already a few feet far from them.

She turned around and faced Natsume. Somehow, she felt disgusted now, looking at his face. all this time, she was drooling over that crimson eyes and good looking features and when he started to be just a little bit nice to her, her world involved sounds of violins playing whenever they're together and fireworks and sparks but also, all this time, she was nothing but a fool.

Clearing her throat, she used her best chirpy voice like she always did. It wavered a little but he's not going to sense that. He never paid any attention to his surrounding and she doubted he would start now." Ne, Natsume, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Tch. Nothing," he muttered coldly.

"but Ruka said you have something to tell me."

He glared at her for pestering him so much. "That guy is delusional. I have nothing to say to you so shut up."

Mikan pouted. "Fine." _Doesn't make any difference if you tell me or not because I already knew what you didn't wanna tell me anyways._

"But Natsume, can I request something."

"No."

"But it's just a small thing!"

"Stil no."

"It won't cost you anything to lose. I promise!"

"Tch. Fine. What?"

She smiled. "Can you make me a small fire ball? I wanna see it."

"What's with that stupid request? You already saw it before."

"I know but I wanna see it now. I feel like seeing it now. Pleaseeee," she pleaded, tugging the end of his shirt a little.

Natsume grunted but he showed her still. He pulled his palm out and slowly, a small fireball began to take form on top of his palm. The same one she always looked at before. Mikan sighed in relief. So, she didn't stole the fire alice from him, she just copied it; _accidentally_ copied it, she grimaced at the thought. If she copied his alice unconsciously all this time whatever the time was when they hanged out, God knows how many friends of hers that she already copied. And good heaven, _how many alices she had inside her now_.

"Satisfy now, Polka?" He smirked.

Mikan's eyes twitched angrily. She tried her best to keep her calm. "Yep!" she grinned widely like a stupid idiot she was.

Natsume turned around and headed for the building where their class was. Mikan followed him silently from behind.

_If only I can smash your face right now, Hyuuga, _she thought furiously insider her head.

As soon as they reached the class, the loud sound of commotion was clearly heard. They had stopped by the front door of their class. Mikan took a peek behind Natsume and when she saw what the commotion was all about, she stared at it in horror.

'Oh God, not again.. not now… please, not noww..' her mind begged.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters. I only own this plot and the new characters.

A/N: in this chappie, I write about how the game was played. The game of course, doesn't exist in real life or inside the manga. It was just purely a creation of mine.

Anyways, enjoy!

The brunette's feet started to inched backwards. She was about to turn around and dashed out of the class when Kitsu suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed for her arm. He beamed at her and Mikan scowled at him in return. Oh boy.

"Hey, everyone! Mikan's finally here! So let's the game begin!" he shouted excitedly to inform the whole class.

She groaned as her stomach made a painful twist inside her body as she stared in horror when everyone began to exit the class one by one, most probably heading to that place. This would not turn out good, she could already see this one coming. her eyes frantically scanned the whole class, searching for her corn haired mind reader friend. He was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, Kitsu, where's Koko?" she asked him, still not letting her arm go, practically dragging her as well to the place where everyone else had probably gathered.

Kitsu shrugged. "Don't know. Jinno-sensei probably gave him another detention again."

"but it's early in the morning! No one goes to detention this early," she stated.

"Then what could possibly keep him from coming to class? Since Natsume and Ruka are here too."

Mikan nodded her head, finally understand the whole situation. Right. That could be it. Koko always came to class. Though he often skipped, that's only when Natsume and Ruka skipped too. To be honest, she was damn relief that he wasn't around, although she felt kinda bad for him to be stuck in detention at this early hour.

"and besides, Koko is the most excited person when we play this game. He wouldn't miss it for the world, well, if it's not Jinno-sensei who's punishing him."

She nodded and then scowled. Crap. The game. Though relief surged over her when she knew that mind reader wasn't around, panic began to struck her again. If they play the game, for sure they would want her in. especially knowing that she's the only person in the whole school who had nullifying alice. drag it, now she wished she could have other alice instead of nullifying. Well, she _had other alices_ but no one really knew about that. for all everyone knew, hers was only nullifying. Hence the reason why Kitsu was dragging her to the game place now.

The cafeteria.

When they reached the place, everyone else was already there. The whole place was packed. Not only her entire classmates were there, students from other classes too were present. And the commotion was so freaking loud with each of their voices, shouting and laughing and throwing mean words at each other, practically telling each other that they're going to lose.

When Kitsu's about to walk away to join the others, Mikan grabbed him by the neck, causing him to choke in surprise, and pulled him closer. "though I don't understand the part on why we even have the time to play this stupid game when we bloody know we have homeroom with Mr. Narumi, but, why do I see kids from other classes are here too? Where are all the teachers?"

"The teachers are having a meeting." Kitsu grinned, like he was so darn happy with it.

"Every each of them? Everyone?" Mikan squeaked.

Kitsu nodded his head enthusiastically, leaving Mikan behind, gulping. She needed to find a way out fast before all hell broke loose. Or more correctly, before her _other alices_ broke loose when she tried to use her nullifying alice. she needed to tell them that this game wasn't going to happen. Or better yet, she could bailed right now. no one would noticed and her skin would be safe.

Inching her steps backward silently, she eased herself from the heavy crowd. Sensing that no one was looking at her, she sighed in relief and turned around, almost successfully removed herself from the place when again, Kitsu came jumping in front of her from out of nowhere. She cursed under her breath at him.

"Where are you going? The game is about to begin!" Kitsu asked.

Mikan swallowed. "I can't help.. I wouldn't.. I mean, this game can't go on."

"And why is that?" Kitsu looked at her with his arms crossed.

"Kitsu, I'm having a problem with my alice," Mikan admitted with a strained face, which actually true. She was really having problem, but with her _alices,_ noted the plural noun, considering that her alice was no longer nullifying anymore.

Kitsu laughed and smacked Mikan's back, totally forgetting that his friend is in fact, a girl. Mikan winced. "That's ridiculous! You are a three star now, how on earth can you have problem with your alice!"

"But I'm telling you, I have problem with my alice!" Mikan pressed.

"That's nonsense! Come on now Mikan, the game's about to start." He started to drag her to the place, where the game would be held.

Mikan grimaced. Why did she bother to talk with an idiot in the first place?

She stood there at the side of the cafeteria. Everyone else had taken their places, stretching to warm up their bodies. They had played this game a few times before. It was hell of a fun, the game that is. Kitsu and the others from her class were the ones who created this game. It was dangerous but the more fun to it. When they first played it, the outcome was outstanding that the mere existence of the new game had spread to other classes as well. The kids had labeled the game as an illegal one since they played it secretly, without the teachers' notice.

When it first spread among the students, kids from other classes wanted to play as well. They intended to play among themselves but since a Lightning alice user was not in their classes, the game could not be played. The game can only be played with the presence of a Lightning alice user. And there was only one in their grade, Fuji and he's in class 1A, her class. Hence the reason why it always caused such a ruckus; if kids from other classes wanted to play the game, they had to wait for class 1A to start it. they had to patiently wait for it to happen because there's no exact time or date that we'd play the game. Basically, when it happened, it happened and when it happened, if you happened to be lucky to know about it, they you're lucky enough to be a part of it.

The game actually began as a stupid test-run. The guys were overly bored since Narumi often left them free most of the time. so they tried something new to kill the boredom. And the cafeteria was empty at that time. Koko somehow had pissed Fuji off with a lame joke so when Fuji threw a lightning ball at him, he went to hide under the table. And somehow it reflected to the wall and the wall reflected it to other places around the place until it finally stopped when it crashed the window, leaving it broken to pieces. Eventhough they didn't know what kind of materials was used to build up the entire cafeteria, the guys had found the special reflection ability of that place. So that's how the game was thought of.

From there, they revised it and upgraded it. And that's how the game Lightning Test was created. Henceforth the role Mikan's playing. You could say Mikan's part was as major as Fuji in the game. While Fuji played the destructive one where he didn't-really-killed-but-hurt poeple, Mikan played the aiding one where she save-the-ones-who-got-themselves-killed by Fuji.

Lightning Test Game; Fuji would be standing in the middle of the cafeteria while other participants took their places. Barriers were activated around him and the place to avoid from the lightning striking him or the spectators that consist of bystanders students who watched the game. As soon as Fuji fired the lightning straight to the ceiling, the game would automatically begin and when it did, the participants would start running. They had to avoid from being strike by the lightning which would be reflected continuously, bounce from one place to another until it finally stopped. They can hide under the table for protection but they were not allowed to use their alices to fight back the lightning. Instead, they can use their alices to take down their opponents.

With Anna's cooking alice, each of the participants were given a cookie, shaped of their own heads. Either their cookies were smashed/lost or they were struck by the lightning, they're out of the game. This was where Mikan played her part. When a participant was struck by a lightning, her job was to nullify it. if not, that person could end up dead, since the watt used for the lightning was not below that any human could handle. The game ended when only one person stand or worst, they had to immediately evacuate the place when the kid responsible for the look out came with the news of a teacher coming, heading towards the cafeteria. This game involved a person's life. That's why it was illegal.

Mikan had played her part well everytime the game was held. Actually, she's quite happy to be a part of it, thinking that her alice could be some use. Since her job was to save someone's life. But now, she regretted having that alice. her part was to save a life, now she couldn't bloody save anyone's life.

The bystanders who crowded around the place, started to roar. The commotion grew louder. Mikan snapped from her thoughts and realized it was too late to say anything. When she heard the crackling sound of the lightning, she knew the game had already begun.

Mikan's face turned pale. She no longer knew what to do. If she shouted for them to stop, her voice would only be drowned by the spectators' loud roar. And she couldn't get inside the game, the barrier was already up. Mikan began to panic as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

She couldn't use her alice. even if she forced herself to use it, instead of saving the kid, that kid would most probably ended up dying. She didn't know what her other alices capable of. In fact, she didn't know how to use any of them! Let alone control them! God knows, when she intended to use nullifying, other dangerous alice came out. and she bet her life on it that that would most likely would happen!

Tearing her eyes from the game, she looked around, searching for Hotaru. Even if she was mad at her because of the bet, she could only turn to Hotaru now because she knew Hotaru's capable of doing something. Heck, Hotaru capable of doing anything! So surely she could do something to help her in this.

Finally founding the familiar face at the other side of the cafeteria, Mikan made a dash for her. her mind kept repeatedly chanting, 'please don't let anyone got struck yet, please don't let anyone got struck yet, please don't let anyone…'

But just before she could reach Hotaru's side, the commotion died out.

"Ah crap." Mikan mumbled as she slowly turned around to look at the game. Just at that exact moment, she stared at the scene with a pair of eyes stricken with horror.

To be continued.

Any reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own GA nor the characters. I just own the plot and the new characters.

Happy reading!

All of as sudden, everything turned to silence. It was kinda eerie, believe me. from a total chaos with the whistling and all those horrendous noise to a total silence; like somehow, weirdly enough, the people had vacated the cafeteria, leaving it deserted or like someone had dropped dead right in front of their eyes and they were too shocked and scared at the same time to even utter a single sound.

And there was actually.

Someone did dropped dead.

Halfway dead actually.

That is, if he survived, then there won't be any dead body.

If.

She had a feeling that there won't be any _if _today.

In just a second, Mikan was already hauled up—by whom, she didn't know nor had she noticed—and moment after, she realized, she was already at the centre of the caferia, in the middle of the _crime scene_, under all the gazes of all the people there.

She choked out when she looked down at the kid. She knew him. He's one of her classmates. Kikuchi Souma, his name. and looking at him, all trembling with the excessive shock from having the lightning struck on him and eyes all wide staring at her, sent her down the down the grain. He was struck just seconds ago but the effect was immediate. His face was as pale as a sheet, a colour that Mikan had never seen before on a person's face. And his lips were light purple, almost to white. He didn't say anything, nor he could for he was biting his lips so hard to withstand the pain but his blue eyes begged her to save him. _Begged. Not asked but begged._

Mikan felt as if she's the one who's dying instead. She thought of crying at that instant. Everyone gathered and was looking at her, expecting her to do her job like she always did previously, holding each of their hands together and wished that everything could would get back to normal; anyone who got struck would be saved _by her _and the game would continued like before and no teachers would find out about it to avoid them from getting into trouble.

It hurt Mikan so much that this time, that's not going to happen anymore.

That this time, this game would end. For real. For God knows, forever perhaps.

She wanted to save him. She would be a dang inhumane fool if she didn't want to.

And it's supposed to be her job—now she hated and regretted that it _was her job. _No one else can do it for her. She's the only Nullifying alice user in the entire school.

She wanted to. Not because of the responsibilities or that everyone was counting on her. But because Kikuchi-kun was also her friend. One that she's quite fond of at that. He's one of the nicest people Mikan knew. Why he joined this stupid cursed out loud game startled Mikan but nothing was more important than what happened _now_.

She wanted to reach out and tried her best to save him.

But she couldn't.

And it killed her from inside for not able to.

"What are you still doing, baka?!" Sumire's voice came yelling beside her. She was in panic, like the rest of the people in the room. Strange, her voice was the only thing that echoed throughout the entire place; like the cafeteria had been deserted somehow.

Mikan had not realized the green haired girl was standing close next to her. She looked at her with a pained expression.

"I can't," Mikan spoke with a strangled voice.

"What do you mean you can't? Kikuchi-kun's going to die!" Sumire shook the brunette's shoulders.

"I'm telling you, I can't! I don't know what to do!" Mikan cried out.

"You did this before! Countless times before, bonehead! Just do it already or Kikuchi-kun's going to die and the rest of us going to get punishments!"

Mikan stayed silent. She didn't move a muscle.

Sumire looked at the brunette with a ghostly expression played on her face. "You can't…or..is it..you don't want to, Sakura?"

"I want to! Good grief, I bloody want to!" Mikan yelled, shocked that Sumire even thought of her like that.

"Then do something!"

"I can't! I don't know what!"

Sumire pulled her hand down and they both plopped down on the cold hard marble floor, next to Kikuchi, who was now panting hard.

"I see you do it all the time! You put your hands on—" She said as she took Mikan's hands and guided them on top of Kikuchi's forehead.

Mikan's eyes went wide. "Sumire, don't!" she protested but it was too late. A second too late. Both of her hands already placed firmly on top of the blonde's cold forehead. And Sumire was pressing them hard on his forehead.

Mikan gulped.

Oh God.

'Please don't. Not now. Please not now,' she prayed.

Kikuchi's blue orbs stared at her, wider than before. And he was trembling harder than before. Blood started to drip from the corner of his lips, where he bit it hard like it depended on his life. Instead of panting hard, it was replaced with slow heavy breaths escaping from his nose. His fingers, which clutched the end of his t-shirt tightly, had loosened and fell to his sides.

And slowly, his eyes clamped shut.

His breathing stopped.

Mikan's prayers went unanswered.

The whole room was startled with Sumire's sudden shriek. She pulled back her hands and scooted a few meters away from Mikan. "What did you do, Sakura?! You just killed him!"

Murmurs and whispering sounds and panicking moments soon filled the entire room. Mikan didn't say anything. She slumped down on the floor.

Kikuchi had stopped breathing. He stopped breathing. _He's not breathing anymore._

Oh God.

_This is what I'm afraid of. Oh God. He stopped breathing! Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

She stared at him in horror. This is why she's afraid to save him. She didn't know what her other alices capable of. And because of that, she was scared to use her nullifying alices, incase other murderous and venomous alices came out instead of nullifying. One touch of nullifying could lead to another horrendous thing! Which most probably that touch won't be nullifying at all. And that touch could end up killing that person!

Which she's horribly succeeded in doing. Oh God.

"His breath just stopped. Oh God. Kikuchi-kun stops breathing," Sumire began ranting in a crying voice. She didn't stop giving Mikan an accused yet horrified face.

"What happen here?" a cold monotonous voice came.

Mikan looked up and saw the owner of a pair of amethyst eyes staring down at her. Standing next to her was Ruka and next to him was Natsume and soon followed by the rest of her classmates. They stood at the other side of the cafeteria before and when they heard Sumire's sudden shriek, they hurriedly came to the scene.

Mikan tried to speak up, to explain things but to her avail, no words came out and that just left her, looking at each of their faces.

They had the exact same expression as Sumire's on their faces.

They thought she had killed him too.

Even if they didn't scream or shriek at her like Permy did, she knew. They stayed grim and silent as they looked at the almost lifeless body but they had the exact same expression as Sumire did. Though she could not quite figured out what Ruka was probably thinking. He had this odd serene look on his face. But still, her other friends didn't accuse her for being a murderer. Yet.

And that just hit Mikan hard on the face.

None of them believed her.

None.

Even Hotaru.

She gravely turned back her head and faced Kikuchi, who was now lying lifelessly on the floor. One hand reached out for his wrist.

She could still hope. Even if she had no idea what her alices had done and what just happened but she knew she didn't kill him. _Not intentionally_. But still she knew she didn't do it. She believed in herself. Even if the rest of her world turned against her, not believing in her as they should, she believed in herself. And deep down, she knew she didn't do it. She knew that could not possibly have happened.

Even if he had stopped breathing, she could still hope.

After all, that's all what she could do left. Hope.

One hand wrapped around his wrist, this time, hoping really hard that it won't go the other way around when she touched him, her thumb frantically searched for a pulse. She needed to find one quick. She didn't want a touch to linger longer than it should before it led to something else, something disruptions and deathly, like what her hands did when Sumire's pressed her hands on his forehead.

And she did find something.

A pulse.

It was a faint one.

The beats were slow too.

But they signified hope. It meant there's still hope left for him. Thus, she won't stop hoping.

"Get a teacher to come here," she croaked, not lifting her face up and pulled her hand away.

When she sensed no one had made a move, she barked, "Why didn't bloody anyone get a freakin' teacher here!"

"We're going to get suspended if the teachers found out about this," Mochu said in a low timid voice.

Mikan snapped her attention to him with a pair of cold eyes staring. "I don't care if all of you get suspended. I don't freaking care if the teachers know about this! Get a teacher here before I killed all of you!" Mikan hissed, finally loosing her control.

Mikan knew it was a mistake to threat them like that but it got them to react. At least. Mochu had quickly scurried to the meeting room with Yuu tailing at his back. She didn't care. Everyone had thought she killed their dear friend anyway. Everyone had thought she's a murderer.

Everyone thought this. Everyone thought that.

She won't care anymore.

She doubted they would want to listen to anything she said. After all, they believed what they saw. Quoted, actions speak louder than words. Wasn't that prove everything now?

And if they thought of her like that, fine, she's not going to argue anymore. She's just going to let them think whatever they want to think. They already lost their trust in her in the first place, why would she go to such lengths to regain it back?

No.

Not anymore.

To be continued.

Heloo! Gosh! It's already chapter 14! I wonder when this FF will end. Hm. But as always, I'm more than thrill to have you guys drop me some reviews! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters. i own only this plot i created and the new characters.

btw, so sorry for updating late. the WIFI here at my new university is very crappy. hence the reason.

happy reading!

Mikan sat on the chair, placed in the middle of the room. A few feet before her was a mahogany desk with an unoccupied leather seat tucked under it. she looked around anxiously and won't stop fidgeting; her feet won't stop beating the floor and her hands seemed to take excessive sugar instead as her fingers kept twirling each other continuously. She chewed her lower lips. She was nervous.

The door swung opened and walked in the middle aged primary principal, black hair almost to white due to too much stress presumably, chest front, shoulders broad, head held high and Mikan knew he was one of the men she had ever seen had so much confidence in himself and held so much pride in what's he's doing.

Just before the poor man could properly take his seat, Mikan quickly bombarded him with questions. She couldn't help it. She needed to know now. She couldn't stand another second not knowing.

"Did you manage to get his beat? How's his pulse? How is he doing? Is he alive? Is he going to be okay? God, please don't tell me I killed my own friend," she blurted out.

"Calm down, Mikan-chan." The elementary principal said as his back leaned heavily against his comfortable leather seat.

"It's not my fault. I didn't do it. I swear I didn't do it."

His gaze landed on his anxious looking student. Beads of sweat already formed on her forehead, her uniform were tucked out in all directions, her brunette hair was tousled and he had never seen her this messy before. Mikan was always one of the good students; good grades, good attitude and good nature towards the rules.

"I know you didn't do it," the middle school principal murmured softly.

Mikan looked at him straight in the eyes. He was not sure whether she's doubting his statement or not but what came out from her mouth did managed to surprise him a little. "How can you be so sure? Even my friends doubt me now." She paused then added silently while looking down at her hands placed on her laps, " even Hotaru too."

"I know you didn't do it. You're far too nice to even kill a bug, Mikan-chan."

Mikan smiled a little at the small tease and lifted her gaze up to meet the soft and calm face of the man. "There weren't any proof that I didn't do it. I was the only one who touched him, Sensei. Everyone else saw that too."

The middle school principal stood up and walked to the middle of the room. He crouched down in front of her so that his face leveled with hers. He put her small hands in his reassuringly. "but there also aren't any proof that you did it."

Mikan stood up, wanting to demur the fact since it was bloody obvious that what she thought of here was really what everyone think of her right now. "But everyone else saw that—"

Her words got cut off immediately. "Kikuchi-kun is alive, Mikan-chan."

Her eyes bulged.

She stood silent.

Then slowly, her eyes watered. Tears started to stream down her pale looking cheeks.

And slowly, her knees began to give in for she fell on the floor. Both hands covered her face, crying.

"I know you didn't do it, Mikan. Kikuchi-kun is alive," the man said while patting her head, trying to calm her down. He ought to hug her, shouldn't he? Or caress her head in a calming manner to ease her down a little, right? But the truth is, even if he's the middle school principal, he wasn't capable of such intimate manner. Patting her head and holding her hands were as far as he could go.

"Oh God. Is he okay? Will he be okay?" she choked on the words.

"Well, we managed to get his pulse back so he is alive now, but unfortunately, his was rather slow. Like I said, he is alive now but I'm afraid he's not in a very good condition."

Mikan's crying ceased a little. Only the sniffling sound was heard now. She wiped the remaining stain tears on her cheeks. "What do you mean about what you said about the last part, Sensei? He is alive now, right? Isn't that what matters?"

"Listen here, Mikan-chan. His system was struck by a bolt that far more than his body could handle, easy to say, he needs time to recover. A lot of time. The lightning is very disruptive to his body. Most of the cells inside his body had dehydrated."

" but..but..he will live right?"

Mikan hold her breath, waiting for the man's answer. "Yes," the man replied. Hearing that, she exhaled in relief.

"But not the same as before."

Her breaths caught in her throat. She snapped her attention to the middle school principal, eyes pleading for further understandable explanation. "Why? Is it because of the bolt? He has the alice of regeneration, isn't he? His cells will be able to regenerate in no time. He'll be as good as new in a few days. That's how he always is whenever he gets sick. And after that, he will come back to Alice Academy and—"

The man cut her off. "Mikan, he's not going to return here anymore after this."

Mikan bit her lower lips. Why is this happening to him? Why aren't they letting him come back? He has to come back. "What do you mean he's not going to come back? Of course he will! He's an Alice user! He belongs here, like the rest of us!" she said panicky, almost frantically.

"Kikuchi-kun lost his alice," the man said grimly. "That's why he needed more time to heal. Without his alice, he couldn't heal fast. And because of that, we had no other choice but to transfer him to the main local hospital in the city. They have professionals there that can help. He is placed in the ICU."

Mikan immediately shut up. More likely, she lost the ability to speak all of a sudden. Her tongue was numb and her lips were frozen. Oh God. She knew why that happened. Now she could see clearly where her fault was. She may not had killed him or accidentally killed him but certainly she did do something to him.

"Mikan, you have to tell me. If not, I can't help you. Even if I want to, I can't do anything if you decided to keep this on your own."

And the thing is, the middle school principal did know something had happened. And that something happened had something to do with her. And she knew the man knew that she knew he knew what really happened. It's just that the decision to open up was in her hands. The cards were in her hands. Her hands started to sweat. So did her forehead.

Mikan's gaze lowered down. She didn't dare to tell him if she looked at him straight in the eyes. The middle school principal is a nice man. Always soft spoken and calm but yet, in this current situation, those good nature of him didn't help her calm down a bit. Because she knew it was her fault that Kikuchi-kun lost his alice. She just needed to tell him that and admit. But the guilt was eating her from inside. That's what matters. But man, this was harder than Calculus.

But still. Here goes.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it all out. "Okay, I have to admit. The part where he lost his alice, yes, it's my fault. But I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't mean it to happen."

The middle school principal stayed silent. His brows furrowed into a straight thin line. Seeing that, Mikan gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to say something? I just told you something so important that cost both my ego and my life and yet, all you do is staring at me!" she huffed.

The man finally sighed at her outburst. He stood up, going around his office, massaging both of his temples.

"Great. Now you're going around, pacing like you trying to find a way to save the world."

The man finally settled down at the front of his mahogany desk, sitting at the edge of it, his legs casually crossed one another with his heels planted on the floor. "I'm trying to sort things out here, Mikan. Technically, I wasn't tiring to save the world but it's almost as close to that. Alice Academy is our world. So basically, what you said is half true."

"Your point is?"

"I'm talking about you."

Mikan shook her head. "What—why? You're not making any sense."

"I'm trying to find a way to save—not you—but the Alice Academy itself _from you_," the man murmured in a low voice.

Mikan frowned. "That's ludicrous! Sensei, you know me! I wouldn't even dare to—"

"Mikan, I know you know what you, yourself are capable of. If you deny it, that means you also deny your own alice—alices, If I may correct. That won't do any good and you know it."

"I'm not dangerous!" she nearly screamed out.

"But your alices are. SEC is not something as simple and carefree as your nullifying alice, Mikan. It is _dangerous._ That's why it's very rare and only a few people have it, namely, the Sakura family."

"You mean, I have SEC because I'm a Sakura? Then, does that mean my parents—wait a minute! How on earth do you know my other alice is SEC? I didn't tell you anything about it. It could be Stealing alice you know!" she paused for a moment. "You're not related to Koko, by any chance, are you?"

The man chuckled lightly at his student's latter question. "No, we are not. I couldn't read mind if that's what you're wondering about. Anyway, your mother and father were both Alice Academy people. Your mother, she was a student who possessed SEC and your father; he's a teacher when they met. His alice, well.. Currently not advisable for you to know yet. We were acquaintances back in the old days, your parents and I."

Mikan stayed silent. Her mind was running wild. Her thoughts were all over the place.

"My parents, are they alive?" she whispered.

The man didn't answer immediately. Instead, he took full five minutes before he decided on the best answer to give to his little student. "They both are alive, as far as we know. Yuka is on the run and Izumi, well, his whereabouts is still unknown."

"That's almost as good as telling me they're already dead," she said grimly.

"Your mother will come to you. She knows you have the same alice as hers. All this time, she's waiting for it to awaken. When the words about your alice gets out in the field, before anyone else here in the academy knows about it, she will come and find you first. When that time comes, learn as much as you can. To improve your alice and also to become a better person. You have a lot more to come on your way after this, Mikan. I need you to be strong in order for you to survive."

Mikan's head bobbled up and down but then it stopped. She blinked rapidly. Wait. What's he talking about again? "Sensei, what are you talking about?"

"You're going to transfer to Alice Academy in UK. Last time I heard, Yuka was seen moving around London. We don't have teachers who possessed SEC alice to teach you here nor we have one in any Alice Academy branches all around the world. The best we could do is making sure your mother gets the news of your whereabouts so that she will come and see you and teach you herself. But we do have a lot of DA kids there in GA of London so that alone will be a tremendous benefit for your practice later on. and the Academy there will also provided—"

No. Not good. She couldn't keep up. "Sensei! Sensei! You're going too fast! I could only understand half of what your speeches were all about! Can you just go a little bit slower so I can get the whole picture here? If you talked like bullet trains, I'm telling you, you're wasting your time cause I ain't understand a thing."

The man sighed. The brunette was not that ignorant anymore. She's a three star now in fact. But still, he wondered why sometimes her dumbness stood out even more than her intelligence. "Let's just put it this way." Mikan listened carefully. "You're going to GA in London. I'll get the papers done for your transfer. Your mother will come and find you there to help you with your alice; if she can. There. Do you understand up till that part?"

Well, that short part was easy to understand. Mikan nodded.

The man nodded in return. "Good. Then that's all."

She furrowed. "Then what's about all the long talk you gave me?"

"You can hardly understand half of it so let's just put it on hold for awhile. We'll get to it when I think you're ready."

Mikan sighed, finally gave in. "Hm. Okay then."

"I could choose the dates for your flying tickets and the transferring and all that but this time, I'm letting your choose. The decision is in your hands."

Mikan quickly answered. "Tomorrow."

"Are you sure? You're not rushing your time?"

Again, she immediately replied, like she had thought all of this through. "No. Tomorrow will be good. Better actually."

The middle school principal nodded his head in understatement. "Tomorrow it is then. I suggest you to pack all your stuff tonight so you don't need to rush tomorrow. After all, you have a lot of friends to say goodbyes to—"

She cut him off, "I don't want to see them. I don't want them to know about my transfer. I don't want them to know anything. Can you help me with that, Sensei?" she pleaded.

The man looked at her for a full minute. He nodded his head, understood her needs but still, doubting it. "I can arrange that but are you sure, Mikan? They are your friends."

"I was never so sure in my life. Your help will be much appreciated." She gave a small smile.

"MIkan, I see you're making a hasty decision here. I can give you a day or two to think things through. There's no rush in these."

Mikan shook her head. "No. My decision is final."

"Alright then."

"But, before I take off, I would like to see Kikuchi-kun. Can you grant me the permission and also the access to his hospital room?"

To be continued.


End file.
